Breathless
by frequentlydaaaazled
Summary: Bella Swan, high school teacher, meets Mr Cullen - distant, unattainable uncle of her stellar student, and the newest dreamboat. Everyone wants in but Bella. Desperate to avoid the unspeakable, Ms Swan and Mr Cullen are taught a lesson of their own..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. So, hate me if you dare but I've decided to edit and pick up this story. I've beat myself up over leaving you all but I'm back. I've finished the story, now all I must do is upload the content.**

**I've changed quite a bit so it would probably be best for you to read it all again and see the changes. Too many to mention (as in, I can't be bothered to think about them all.) Enjoy! x**

**BPOV**

It's always weird the first day back. Always different, but always the same. It's uncomfortable believing that maybe something just might actually happen this year, fearing the change but bored with routine. I guess that all comes with being a teacher. I often question my motive for returning to this God-forsaken place, especially when my high school experience was far from perfect.

For some reason, I'd allowed myself to be diluted with the notions that high school was: party, friendships, first loves, party. Far from it, I say. Far from it.

Thanking the gods for the opportunity to get organized and plan yesterday (and my brilliant efficiency skills), I'd made sure that I arrived just moments before the bell - you know, avoid pointless conversation with the rest of the staff. Not that they were horrible, just that today would be.

"Hey Bella," I turned to see Jasper's sexy smile and my breath (involuntarily) hitched. Poor form, Bella. The casual I'd secretly crushed on over the past three years now stand before me, looking as brilliant as ever.

Beautiful - it is what it is. Blonde hair, blue eyes, amazing facial features that always made him seem inhumanly breath-taking; my teutonic knight by day and.. well, night if you'd go that far. Of course, he'd shown up in formal attire but I remember that day, oh so clearly, I saw him in nothing but work out shorts and a tank that clung to his muscles. God, did he look good.

"How was your break?" I asked, flashing a smile in return. We walked towards the staff room and a group of ditzy, annoying girls giggled as he passed. I could hardly persecute them for turning into mush, though - I understood exactly how they felt.

Becoming quick friends as we both started in Logan High, we'd discovered many of the mechanisms that would get us through high school (again). Ignoring their blatant ogling was one of them.

"It was awesome," he continued. "I took Alice to that restaurant you suggested last week, after spending the first half in New York with her and her family. It was fantastic. Very diverting, you should visit some day."

Damn it. I should never have suggested that stupid restaurant! At the time, it hadn't made sense as to why is he was telling me about it. I though I made it obvious enough, but still he talked about _her, _Alice, as thought it hadn't effected me; as if it didn't hurt. I eventually had to face the facts; Alice Brandon would be his wife.

"Bella," He stopped walking and said my name gently. So softly that it made me feel that weird sensation, "I'm going to propose to Alice."

I stopped walking, paralyzed. Broken.

He's going to propose! He's going to propose? He's going to propose. To Alice.

Thoughts circulated in my head, most of them about the clues; the ones that even slightly hinted at the chance of a proposal. To her.

For the past 3 years that I'd known Jasper, I'd hoped for _my_ chance._ My_ chance to be the one those muscular arms held at night, _my _chance to kiss those lips, just _my_ chance. For three years, Jasper had become a great friend and, despite the cheesy cliche, I'd fallen.

I had to realise in that moment: it was over even before it's started.

He must have read into my silence as I felt his gaze still so heavy on me. I turned to face him and forced a smile, "Oh, I'm so happy for you guys." Forced.

"Me too," That smile appeared on his face again, and I couldn't help the real, genuine one I had this time. Regardless of my 'heartbreak' I was happy for him. I might not have been at the time, but at least I thought I was. To see him happy should've made me happy. But I wasn't. It sucked to lose a crush and, finding out wasn't even the worst part, moving on kills.

"So, how are you going to do it?" I asked.

He explained how he was to propose and I couldn't help but think, "Oh he is so romantic" but each time those thoughts came into my head, they quickly vanished as the louder voice screamed out "Not you! Never you."

They're going to that restaurant they first met, "Mozarts," then to that tree in the middle of the park where they shared their first kiss, do a little star gazing and as she looks up, a dozen large heart-shaped balloons with the words 'will you marry me?' will floating in the sky. That's when he'll pop the question.

"That's so romantic Jasper." I said, faking excitement as I gave him a hug.

I stayed for a second too long but I couldn't help myself. Hugging Jasper just felt right. Even worse then, because I knew he's going to propose to Alice, one of my greatest friends. Did I mention that? Alice. One of my greatest friends.

One of my best friends.

I should've been happy. God, I should've been. But I couldn't help the little wish that I never introduced them. At the time, I thought nothing of it; Jasper's a flirt - a good one at that, but then so is Alice. I didn't expect them to click.

"I'm telling you this because you're the closest "girl friend" that I have," he said, obviously not picking up my false act.

I laughed, trying to hide the sardonic tone, "Thanks, Jazz. It will be perfect." I desperately needed to shift the conversation, "You ready for this new year?"

He laughed and reflected my exact sentiments. No.

We spent the rest of the morning, fifteen minutes, talking about the break. He asked about my summer beach visits, I laughed sarcastically. I asked about his overseas trip to Australia, his eyes lit up. The conversation, smooth and light, then hit a wall when he brought up James. Oh, him.

Define "steady relationship." Now take that and times it by fifty - that what James thought of it. We'd only been seeing each other for two weeks before the holidays, never really taking it to the next level, and he seemed about ready to propose. It's not that he was terrible, it's just that he missed something that Jasper (or anyone really) had; personality.

I stared at the man before me and thought 'this was why I never took it to the next level.' It was all because of Jasper, talking about Lord knows what and getting ready to propose to one of my best friends.

_This crap is called my life, people._

The bell rang, interrupted our conversation and indicated the start to .. shit.

"I'll see you later then Bella."

"Bye Jasper," I sighed. When he was out of earshot, I whispered dramatically, "I love you." Okay, so that was an exaggeration on my part but, hey, moving on from a crush was difficult. Been there? Then don't judge.

The PA announced, "All ninth and tenth grade students meet in the hall as the bell rings. All year nine and ten meet in the hall. Thank you."

Of course, the "beginning of year speech" - Kevin. He'd felt it necessary to gather the freshmen and sophomores, creating a clear distinction between them and the juniors/seniors who were to not be messed with. It's true. Teachers hate the little shits until they mature, that usually takes two to three years of waiting. Years!

Heading to roll call, I'd realised how much I detested it. I never really knew why. I suppose today just made me find new things to hate.. Possibly.

"Hey Miss Swan!" I heard that annoying, nasal voice call. Natalie.

It's not that I found her annoying. No, she liked to keep me company. It's just that voice; it killed me.

I'm such a bitch. How I ever got into teaching, I'll never know.

I merely smiled and was happy to see that that half of my homeroom wasn't here.

"How were your holidays?" She asked this every time we came back from break. I could tell that each time that she was genuinely interested, and each time I would tell half truth, half of it... not so much.

Natalie was a brilliant listener. She sighed at the right times, gasps and laughs in the right places. I guess I don't mind talking to Natalie; there are just some student-teacher codes that should never be breached. Unfortunately, I was reminded of one as she asked the next question.

"So, how's your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend, and if you're talking about James - he's not," I said with a little more acid in my tone than intended. Luckily Natalie picked it up and stopped pressing. The real reason for my harshness was because she knew the truth about my "little crush" on Jasper - I swear, sometimes it just comes out like water. Like I'm drunk and have no inhibition.

"How's... Mr Hale?"

Thankfully, the bell rang. I gave her a sarcastic fake smile and ushered her out of class. The bell wasn't a dismissive one for her - No, it's more like a warning.

I headed for the door and Nat followed me (talk about teacher's pet much), I locked the door and successfully shooed her off.

Glancing down at my next class-list, I saw the lining up; the perfect sophomore English unit. Silently, I cheered as I saw Ashley Cullen - charismatic class president, over-achiever, athlete and an all round stellar person. I'd watched her grow significantly from her freshman year and, honestly, believed myself so grateful for being able to invest into such a gem. I know they say favourites don't exist - they are definitely highly frowned upon - but Ashley was everyone's favourite! Unfortunately, all knew it. But her.

I smile as I see the other names, including Lionel her cousin, and realise that someone _did_ love me up there. Great people, great vibes - setting my day up for a win. Hey, with all the things that we teachers are subjected to, class matters.

Five minutes later, a group gathered out my door and I'd caught some of the conversation going on. Unintentionally, of course.

"Umm, Paris, he's my uncle," laughed Ashley.

Following that was a round of squeals and giggling. I knew that they were discussing a new 'pursuit'... Crass.

"Morning all. Sophomore year, guys. It's time to step up your game and, luckily," I smiled sarcastically, "You guys are stuck with me for English."

Feeling sorry for these suckers, pressured to look into colleges at 16, I'd decided that it may be time to loosen the reigns. Just a little. According to Ashley, I'd been pretty good at maintaining order.. "for a young, English teacher, that is." Truth be told, despite the crap I pay out about high school, I'd seen enough of the world to understand that teaching was the only thing that I'd ever feel inclined to pursue - changing the world one mindset at a time.

The class went by smoothly, with occasional laughs, but there was something that the girls were trying to pass along. I noticed that every time a girl would look at another they would smile, then pass it along to another and laugh, then smile again. Oh, the chaos of giggling girls.

As the lesson was coming to a close I'd decided to ask the girls what the "big news" was.

Sometimes, when I'm not pissed off, they'd tell me (though I wouldn't even ask if I was) and today I hadn't felt like I treated their class strictly- if anything, I was quite chirpy despite the shit of this morning.

"So, Paris... what were you screaming about before class, you know when we were lining up?" I asked nonchalantly.

The whole class erupted in laughter as if I'd said the best joke ever. I then realised that Paris had gone beet red.

"Ashley? Care to explain?" I never usually ask her stuff directly in class, only when we're alone chatting, but I really wanted to know. She was practically shaking with laughter.

"I want to know what joke I'm missing out on," I said, laughing along with them. Most of the girls in the class giggling, and the guys, if not howling with laughter, being who they were, just made fun of them.

Lionel poked fun, "Looks like Paris has moved on from Mr Hale! He's all your now Miss." The class laughed harder at this, and I suddenly, involuntarily tensed up. But of course, they hadn't known.

"What's going on?" I asked for the third time.

This time Ashley looked at me and smiled, "Don't worry Miss, I think you'll find out soon enough and Paris won't be the only one 'moving on from Mr Hale"

I never told Ashley about Jasper, not because it seemed inappropriate to do so, but because I always thought of her as my laughing buddy; that was until last term when I saw her cry for the first time, the only time I ever remember comforting a student. It was a nice feeling, knowing that you could be there for a younger lady - God, do I remember the terrors of my high school drama.

The bell rang and I saw Ashley slap Lionel on the arm as they walked out; laughing and poking fun, the best cousins I'd ever seen.

"Edward doesn't like that remember! That's why he moved from the other school, you douche bag."

Second period was a bore, as always. I had the other 10th grade English and they were no fun compared to the previous lesson.

It was dead quiet - too quiet for the first day and for a sophomore class. Trying to liven up the mood - you know, create a positive teacher-student relationship - and set up a new standard for the year, I asked, "So do you know what's going on with the other girls?"

Staring at them now, my previous notions of them being scared of me was reaffirmed. When they all retreated and hushed quietly amongst themselves, I gave a defeated sigh. How's that for a contrasting technique..

"So, what does a sonnet consist of?" I continued. They're obviously not going to tell me so I thought that I might as well get on with the lesson.

It was the last 5 minutes and, unlike the other class, we actually powered through the class for the first day. I was ready to tell them to stop being so serious. Out of nowhere one of the girls asked me something that shocked the whole class.

It's not normal for this class to speak without raising their hand, even weirder for them to ask questions like these.

"Miss, have you fallen for Mr Cullen aka 'Mr Sex: O.M.G touch me' yet?" She asked loud but hesitantly.

I laughed, not because of the question, but because the whole class stared at her as though she were delusional. Oh no. How dare she ask that? They would think. Does she not realise that Miss Swan is a teacher? They would ask. Oh no. The outrage; diving into personal, conversational questions. How dare she?

After I stopped laughing the bell went and I was glad because, honestly, if that was the reaction to one man, I felt compelled to suss it out. The last time all the girls went crazy was over Jasper. Still, there weren't this many.

He can't be _that_ great, can he?

Just as I began to lock the door, I heard someone call out to me. It was a familiar voice. Ashley. I turned at the sound of my name and saw a red-faced Ashley. "Yeah?" I always try to sound professional with the students but there are some, Ashley and Natalie, that made me ditch all the formalities.

She was taking in deep breaths but finally spoke, "I left something important in your class."

I'm not going to lie, I was intrigued. Realising she'd have answers to both matters of my interest, I opened the door again, hoping that maybe in this time, I'd be able to ask some questions and "investigate." We spent about a minute looking for it, unsuccessfully. When I gave up, I sat on my desk, which I don't usually do, and started to shoot questions at her.

"Who is this Mr Cullen?" I asked firstly, wanting to fill in the blank spaces.

"He's... a teacher," She said hesitantly, too deeply concentrated on the floor.

I was frustrated by the answer and scrunched my face, imagining how I must've look to a student. I heard her laugh; yes, I probably looked like that six year old brat in the store with a shut down request.

We looked at each other for a moment, trying to stare the other down.

I caved in first. I had to stop and think about how this situation must've looked to a passer-by. We both laughed and walked out of the room, still chuckling about the random events that just occurred.

"I think you're the craziest student out, Ashley." I finally said.

"So do I." She said. Then she thought about what I said and gasped which only made me cackle. I know she did that as a dramatic effect but it was funny.

It was just so casual with her, and the student-teacher connection established over the years had become more a friendship than the expected professional. Walking and talking with her had often been imprinted in my mind as some of the craziest moments at school. Sometimes, being the klutz that I am, I would trip on air. She would casually brush it off as I remind her of the epic fall in front of the entire peer group.

"Not cool, Swan."

Then came those sporadic, albeit arbitrary, deep and meaningful moments. I recall the first time was at the 9th grade retreat - the 'get to know your high school peers' compulsory 3 night getaway. All the fun and games aside, we were delegated into a small group of five and it was my first personal encounter with Ashley Cullen. I hadn't even known her properly and was stunned by the maturity and wisdom, for a 14-year-old, and her desire to place value on people. It was a fresh reminder of why I do what I do for a living.

The reason I probably could connect to Ashley is because there were so many similarities between us; same outlook of life, same stance, same mannerisms, taste in music..

What also struck me at the retreat was the way Ashley, despite her beauty, didn't conform to the world of 'beautiful people' - you know, the one where those with the rights features and assets gravitated towards each other and used it to get their way with us, 'common people.' Growing out of her childhood facial features she had still possessed the soft, warm and inviting smile that made people love her. Tall and majestic, graceful in a way, she reminded me of Alice; lithe in her step and confidence in her mannerisms. Her hair was an auburn color and had gentle waves that stopped around the middle of her back, but the greatest feature remained in those deep, green eyes. Those endless orbs. Oh, my God. It was no wonder the guys fall hard for her and all the girls envied her.

Stupidly, I'd fallen into the trap of comparing myself to another. Hold on, to a student. I'd realised how sad I was and wanted to die then and there. Plain Jane. Bella Swan; brown hair, brown eyes, pale and petite.

"You're in deep, deep, _deep, _thought," She observed, waving her hands around like a gypsy with premonition.

"Well, I _have_ to go into deep thought when you're around. Your words confuse me sometimes." I said, truth in the statement.

"Hey, I can't help it if my words are just fundamental misconceptions designed to void individuality." She laughed.

I raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Well, I should enlighten you. I think you may have forgotten that, as an English teacher, I have skillfully mastered the art of turning a simple message into a profound statement, with the use of overcomplicated notions. Your words, though sophisticated and mature, have yet to leave me in a state of unfathomable loss." I said, a triumphant grin on my face.

It was then swiped off because she too had a smirk on her face.

"I still know what you do know. I still win."

I huffed, smiled and shook my head. "Can you tell me now?" I asked, reveling in the fact that I had company for the tedious recess duty.

She had a mischievous smile on her face but shook her head.

"You're gay." I said folding my arms across my chest. God, did I feel so young again. Not that I was old or anything, I just felt... younger.

Ashley laughed at my expression and looked ... flabbergasted.

"You just called me gay. You realize that, don't you? Doesn't that breach some student-teacher code of practice or something?"

"Yes. Only because you wouldn't tell me who Mr Cullen is though." I replied through gritted teeth. I chuckled, "And if we were talking about student-teacher breaches, I'm sure I'm long gone."

She mused, "He's just another teacher. He's my uncle so I can't tell you much else because that would feel weird. But why does it matter so much anyway?"

"I, er, just want to know who this 'Mr Sex: O.M.G touch me' is" I said, making quote marks in the air with my fingers. I looked at her disgusted expression and quickly added, "Awkward. Sorry."

After 10 seconds of pause, she broke out into uncontrollable laughter and within moments was clutching to my arm for support. Feeling slightly bemused, I tapped my foot dramatically to give her a hint.

I really wanted to do some investigating _before _I meet him because if he is as dreamy as every girl made out, then I'd feel much better be prepared. I don't want to make a bad first impression; you know, stuttering, blushing, possible bad flirting. I don't want to make the same mistake and act the way I did when I first met.. Jasper. I want him not to feel superior just because the whole female population is head over heels for him. You know, it's the good-looking-gene syndrome.

Most of these perfect guys turn out to be dicks.

"Done yet?" I asked pointedly.

She shook her head no. I rolled my eyes and asked despite this, "So, Mr Cullen is your uncle?"

She stopped laughing and looked up at me, nodding slowly and hesitantly. "You know, Lionel had to ask me if he was our uncle this morning. He came to a family party over the holidays and Lionel practically spent the whole afternoon playing football with him but when we come back one of the first things he asked me was 'Do we know that guy?'"

I laughed and shook my head at the story. It's such a Lionel thing to do.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Oh trust me, I wasn't. Fortunately for us, I was able to tell him before he actually went up to Ed and asked. Which, honest to God, was what he was going to do," She replied, bouncing up and down at the thought of Lionel asking their uncle if they were related.

She diverted the topic and inquired about my holidays- I told her the same story I told Natalie. I just don't like sharing much of my personal life with students. I did however, mention Alice Brandon, who I've never told any student about.

It was only after I'd shared that piece of information had I realised, but it was too late. Ashley had a knowing look on her face and opened her mouth but shut it again, as if to say something, but changed her mind.

"Is that Mr Hale's Alice?" She inquired. I was honestly beyond surprised. It's either Jasper trusts students with his personal life or he hinted that he had a girlfriend so that these girls would drop it. Option two plainly didn't work because I still know of girls that are still chasing him.

My confusion was evident. "Umm, I believe it is. Did, did he tell you about her?"

"Nope." There was no hint of sarcasm in her voice to startled me. I'm sure that Ashley's not crazy enough to stalk him. Actually, thinking about it, Ashley never did obsess over Jasper.

The recess bell rang and I silently cursed the office ladies for letting it go off. I wanted to find out how she'd known about Alice. We started to walk and talk and, begrudgingly, faced the fact that there were still another four classes to go.

Ashley, in deep contemplation said, "We know the Hales. Mr Hale and his sister I mean, Miss Hale. I still think it's so cute how they work together."

"His sister? How?" I questioned, not even attempting to hide my unnatural interest. There was a kind of eagerness in my voice that I couldn't hold back.

She laughed and looked taken aback at her sudden realisation. "I can't believe you didn't know this. I was quite certain that I'd told you. Mr Hale is -"

" - Hey Ashley! I think we have music together. Keen."

Standing in front of the staff room door, I was almost prepared to transfer all my frustration out on Lionel as he interrupted what would've been the most enlightening piece of information. Distracted, Ashley beamed up at me and said, "I'll explain sometime later but I got to go. I'm so screwed if I can't find that no- thing. Oh God, hope he doesn't have it."

Before I could ask what the hell she was talking about, a soft, mesmerizing voice came from behind, "Too late, Ashley Cullen. Too late."

Ashley froze and the shock in her eyes was enough to secretly scare me. "Oh hey, uncle Ed.. er, Mr Mason. This - this is Miss Swan."

The fear in her features turned somewhat cheeky as she looked behind my shoulder with a cunning sparkle in her eyes. I turned around, prepared for what I've been waiting for, but I wasn't prepared for what stood before me.

No way in hell could I prepared for this.

**REVU? KTANTU. RUVUROAL.**


	2. Introductions Gone Wrong

_I do __**not**__ own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer is the genius who created that beautiful story._

_Hey, this is Kim, and I just wanted to say that I'm not going to be updating for about a week because I'm going to be in WA (How cool!?) LOL! As always, reviews are more than welcome but I'm not going to hunt you down. ;) or will I? Oh yeaa, also, check out the students in Chapter 3 if you were confused at all. Thanks a heap for giving this a shot xxo._

_**Edward's up-himself thoughts.**_

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

Wow, he was amazing! He was devastatingly and superhumanly beautiful to say the least. This man, had the face of an angel; no, he had the face of a God but was still boyishly handsome. He was tall and muscular which makes him seem powerful and dominant, he seemed respectful. He had the perfect face, with nothing out of place; from his perfect lips to those same deep, green eyes Ashley has. He has untidy, scruffy bronze-colored hair. He was perfect!

"Uhh, when you're done gawking, let me know because I have to borrow Ash for a second. You know, most women don't stare at me for that long, they go straight into reckless flirting, but to save you the effort I'll tell you right now to give it up." He said, with coldness in his voice. Completely different from the laugh I heard a few seconds ago. I gulped, trying to take all that in without blowing up.

Ouch. You're not supposed to point out to a girl that she has just been staring at you like an idiot. I suddenly felt myself blush, not just any type of blush but I felt myself go tomato red. I could even feel the heat radiating off of my face. I then noticed that my mouth was open, God could I be any more embarrassing? I can't believe that, after everything I've heard this morning, after all that I thought I was prepared for, I'm still dazzled by him.

"Excuse me?" I asked baffled. I've never heard of someone so, so, so ... ugh! Conceited!

"You heard me. I need to borrow Ashley for a second." He said, annoyed by my question.

I opened my mouth to tell him he was the biggest jerk but closed it again, realising that it was probably just a mistake, that he didn't really mean to say that. I mean, if I was in his position then I probably would be pissed off because of all the girls ogling me.

"So, a thought just crossed your mind? Must have been a long and lonely jour-" I just remembered that Ashley was there because she cut in before he could've finished his low, and rotten remark.

"Edward!" She yelled. He suddenly went quiet and looked at Ashley with a blank expression on his face. It's good to know that someone can shut him up.

I tried to give him the worst look imaginable, something that said 'If looks could kill' but he just shrugged it off. Boy, he's got a lot of nerve.

At that moment I couldn't understand how they were the least bit related. I mean he was a foul, miserable, loathsome son of a ... and she was the kind-hearted, down to Earth, 'call me if you need any help' girl. But then, I saw the huge resemblance when she grabbed his arm and pulled him away as she mouthed "I'm sorry."

I smiled back at her, letting her know that it wasn't her fault. Whoever thought that someone could give such a bad first impression!

I opened the staff room door and just before I was going to close it, I overheard them argue. Well, trying to argue anyway. Ashley and Edward were trying to keep their voices in a whisper but failed miserably.

"How could you say such a thing?!" hissed Ashley.

"You saw it, she was practically drooling." He shot back, all the coldness from before gone.

Oh my God. Did I really drool? Why the Hell did I have to make such a fool of myself? Most of all, why did I have to make a fool of myself in front of him? Drooling! God, save me all the embarrassment.

"That doesn't mean that you can say those- those- those THINGS!" Ashley had obviously lost self-control because she shouted the last part of the sentence.

Edward hushed her. I decided that it was my cue to go. What if they found out that I was listening. Then Edward would be able to use that against me and Ashley wouldn't trust me anymore. Yep, it's probably a better idea to just go inside and miss what else they have to say about me.

I shut the door carefully and quietly, but I don't think they'd notice even if I slammed it. All their focus was on their heated argument. I could tell that I was red with anger and embarrassment before, but I felt myself cool down a little.

I quickly made my way over to the table where Jasper, Angela and Lauren sat. It's not usually like this on Mondays, they have classes third period. Maybe it's off because of an incursion or something like that. I normally make myself a nice, warm cup of coffee then head upstairs to my office. The only people I ever see in the staff room at this time would have to be Miss Bates(Head of English), Mr Kevin Rexel(The Principal) and sometimes other casuals that have this period off.

Angela(English & Foreign Language) gave me a warm smile as soon as I sat down and she probably saw my distress. Even though Angela smiles all the time, I could tell that something was different with this smile. Lauren(Mathematics co-ordinator & Religion teacher), as always, ignored my presence. She doesn't throw snide comments, unlike Edward, but she doesn't acknowledge my existence or what I do either. It doesn't bother me, you can't impress everyone. Japer placed his arm on my shoulders and gave me a genuine smile. So, my anger is apparent. Great.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked timidly, wanting to know the truth. Angela would tell a "white lie" just to keep anybody and everybody happy. She doesn't like conflict, especially between the teachers. Neither did I and she's going to be in a shock when she hears about my meeting with Mr Masen.

"Well, do you want to know the tru-" Jasper started, but was then interrupted by the slamming of the staff room door, and vexatious looking Mr Edward Masen.

EPOV

"Edward!" I heard Ashley yell. I almost forgot she was there.

I then looked over to her, but it wasn't her. She seemed to turn into a ball of fury, anger and frustration in her eyes and written all over her face.

She grabbed me by the arm and steered me away from Bella.

I know that what I said was cold, colder than usual, but it's weird for a girl to have an effect over me like that. I decided that the only way to get over this... "phase" was to turn into one hell of a bastard.

I've never had that happen to me and I'm not going to now. I've heard of this before, Jasper never shuts up about his first encounter with Alice. His exact words were: _First you feel all tingly inside, then you look into her eyes and then you get that feeling; you know, how you spin really fast with your arms out when you're a kid. It's like the only thing that's in focus is h--_

_**Hey Hey HEY! What's all this soapy stuff?! You don't even know if that's what you felt! Get a grip. She's just like any other girl and like any other fever you can sweat out.**_

Right, I needed to get a hold of myself before I loose it completely. Although, Bella suited her perfectly, beautiful. She had the most captivating eyes I've ever seen and, trust me, I've seen my fair share of girls. They were chocolate brown and reminded me of Autmn, warm and inviting. She had a pale heart-shaped face and loose strands of her wavy, brown hair fell on her face. It took every ounce of will that I possessed not to brush her beautiful face, especially when the redness crept up to her cheeks.

_**God dammit! You're starting to sound like a chick!**_

Just then did I realise that I was daydreaming because Ashley had asked me, "How could you say such a thing?!" I noticed that she was whispering, or attempting to whisper anyway.

"You saw it, she was practically drooling." I said in defense. I wasn't going to admit that she had an affect on me to ANYONE, especially not someone that was obviously so close to her.

"That doesn't mean you can say those-those-those THINGS!" She shouted in response but you had to admit, it did look cute in a weird way. I tried to shut her up but she just glared at me.

I had to stifle a groan. Ashley doesn't notice that sometimes there is this jerk inside of me that I can't control. Especially in these... circumstances. I think my frustration showed on my face because Ashley laughed.

I gave her a questioning look and scrunched my eyebrows together to show her that I was still pissed off.

"I think someone's crushing on my Religion teacher," said Ashley in a sing-song voice, waving her finger around and then poking me hard in my chest.

Ashley's very perceptive. Of course she'd see right through me.

We didn't act like any uncle and niece. Ash was more like a sister to me, a sister that I needed to protect. I've been with her since she was a little kid and have been with her ever since. I never had a younger sibling to look after and she never had the "older brother" to watch over her. It's been that kind of relationship between us for a long as I could remember.

"No." I think I replied a little too quickly because there was an annoying, satisfied smile plastered on her face.

I felt myself fidget and my eyes kept shifting from her, to the students lining up, to the ground, then back at her. Yep, she'd find out soon enough. It was then that I remembered what I needed to talk about: the note in her pencil case.

"I needed to talk to you before because you left something in the car. I surprised you didn't notice, didn't you need it for class? Oh and there was a-" I asked, before I got to the point.

"Actually, I did but speaking of class, I'm going to be late." She said in a rush. Now _she_ was the nervous fidgety one. She's been caught. Before I could to tell her about what I found in her pencil case she darted.

"Hey! Ashley! I found something... Oh stuff this." I said annoyed.

I pulled out a small, scrunched up piece of paper out of my pocket:

_As long as I'm with you tonight_

_Forever doesn't seem that long_

_And as long as you know I need you_

_I feel the power inside me strong_

_Forever and ever is not so long_

_Truly yours always ..._

This made me so much more aggravated that I had to fight the strong feeling of kicking something. I guess that I should probably get to the staff room because there's obviously no point in staying out here. Judging by the clouds, it looks like it's going to rain soon.

I was still awfully annoyed as I entered the staff room and sub-consciously slammed the door on my way in. I went straight over to Jasper who, to my dismay, was sitting with his arm on Bella's shoulders. Wasn't he dating Alice or something?

I felt myself stop and tense automatically. Then there was this strong feeling burning up inside of me. Jealousy? What?! No way. Is there? Before they all noticed, I put on a fake "happy face"

"Umm, hey Edward, nice to see you buddy." Said Jasper, grinning widely.

He hadn't shifted from his position and that really bugged me. I couldn't help but keep looking at his arm around Bella. I then caught her staring at me with confusion in her eyes. She turned that same color before, a warm red in her cheeks.

"This is," he pointed to a girl that looked timid with brown hair. "Angela."

Angela's reaction was no different to the other girls that I met for the first time, but she had a little more self control. That's what I loved about the shy ones, they were too shy to do anything, I mean anything. She just smiled at me, her eyes not moving.

I had held out my hand to her and I heard somebody, Bella I assume, exhale frustrated. I guess, I I hadn't given her the er, friendliest, first impression but it's better like that- for me I guess.

The lady, Angela, didn't take it and I would've looked like someone who had just been rejected if it wasn't for her staring up at me in awe. I wasn't going to attack her, like I did unthoughtfully to Bella, but I wasn't going to say anything else to her if that's how she reacts to extremely hot men like myself. Then, the other teacher, a blonde lady, took it and felt the need to introduce herself. She had the biggest smile on her face and it looked a little freaky.

"Hi, I'm Miss Lauren Malroy but you can call me tonight," she said attempting to sound seductive. She drawled over the words 'Miss' and 'tonight' which I found annoying. I then noticed the piece of paper in my hand and without even taking a second glance at it, I put it in my pocket. Not that I was going to call her, but to be polite.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said, forcing a smile.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper was trying to get Bella's attention but her eyes were on the conversation I was having with Lauren and I thought maybe I could play a little. I saw Lauren wink at me and I winked back. I guess this was the last straw for Bella because all in the span of one second, she was out of her seat and slamming the door. I smirked and Jasper saw it.

"What did you do man?" he asked.

"What did I do?" I said, trying to put up a confused charade.

**yeaa, I know, he's a jerk. But he's never had this happen to him before and he's used to his conceited ignorant ways. Don't worry. The Edward Cullen we love will eventually show... soon. LMFAO! Oh crap it's 3:30 am!**


	3. Belt it out

I wish I had a car, I wish I was a flyer, **I wish I own Twilight.. but that belongs to Stephenie Meyer** ;) oh shizz :L

That was it. I know that it wasn't really that big of a deal to those who were in the staff room but it was to me. Was I just imaging it? Because I know for sure that he was definitely anything but hostile in there. Maybe, I was looking into it too much.

I waited for Jasper to come out of the staff room because I knew he'd be coming out to figure out why I left in such a... "dramatic" matter. Right now, I need him around more than usual. He has this effect on people. Like he channels their feelings to suit the appropriate situation, or take them away if it's fear or anger, or whatever I'm feeling at this moment.

It was like right on cue, he was there, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Well, I guess that anybody who would leave the room in an instant without another word to anyone and slams the door on the way would be fine. Sometimes, I get annoyed when people ask stupid questions like this.

"No." he said, answering his own question.

I turned away from him and took in one deep, _deep_ breath. It made me calm down- a lot

"What happened in there?" He asked, his voiced still concerned and possibly amused?

"Well, nothing really. I guess I had a... bad morning?" I said, twisting the sentence into a question as if to ask if he believed me. Everyone knows that I am a terrible liar, what's even worse is that I can admit to it.

"Whatever. I know that you can't lie Bella." He said placing his hands on my arms so that I was facing him.

_10English make your way to room 216 immediately, 10English make your way to room 216 immediately._

"I'll talk to you later okay," I said, and I headed for the English office upstairs to prepare some work for my next period. I wouldn't be able to go back into the staff room, not if _he's _still in there.

I walked over to my desk and sat down, trying to take my mind off the previous events. I looked at my desk and realised that I already had the work prepared. Great, now what?

I pulled out my iPod which I had just in case. I've only ever had to used it a few times at school. I scrolled down to shuffle songs, I didn't really know what I wanted to listen to today.

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_& I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta, gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss._

Ahh, The Killers, Mr Brightside. I shut my eyes now and started bobbing my head up and down to the sound of the drums and electric guitar. Nobody would be up here at this time, all the English teachers have classes besides me so I turned it up to full blast and started to sing.

_But she's touching his chest now_

_He takes off her dress now_

_Let me go..._

_& I can't look it's killing me_

_And taking control_

My favourite part of the song...

_Jealousy, turning into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

'_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

I heard someone clapping and I shot my eyes open. Then did I realise; I was standing on the chair, I was singing out loud and there was someone watching me. Thank God it was only Jasper, he's seen me belt it out plenty of times. He was beaming and I so was I.

"Bravo, bravo!" He said, I got off the seat and onto the stable ground and bowed. I was actually surprised that I kept my balance. I guess it's the music in me.

"Thank you. I would like to thank all my fans, and my mom and dad, and my dear friend Alice and Ja-" In the middle of my "speech" I saw that someone was standing next to Jasper, but was blocked out of my view because of the mid-wall.

Jasper was laughing, something he does a lot lately, and so was the person next to him, who I still couldn't see. I felt myself blush again, stupid habit.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Said Jasper, shaking his head and chuckling. I smiled, although, I don't know why.

"That was... interesting," said that other... Oh My LORD! MUSICAL VOICE?! Mr Masen.

"I have to um, I left my... washing machine, er yeah, the car... it's wet, I mean it' looks like it going to, the car I ughh!" That was probably the most embarrassing thing that I've ever done in the whole 23 years that I've been alive. What the Heck; No one puts the words washing machine, car and wet together.

I quickly made my way to the door, feeling myself go tomato red. I could hear Masen laughing behind me and Jasper telling him to shut up.

I was half way across the school when the bell went and I noticed that I didn't have my work with me; it was on my desk which is... still in the room... where Edward and Jasper were... and I have to go grab it. Perfect.

I took a deep breath and walked back in and, much to my surprise, they weren't there. I only just realised that I stopped breathing so I exhaled with relief.

"Hey," It was Edward, I could pinpoint that voice from any distance, creepy. It caught me off guard because not only did I not know he was here, but he actually sounded... nice.

I probably looked like a fool, because I sure felt like one. I just stood there, torn between two options. One: I run back, pretend that I didn't hear anyone and forget about the sheets. Two: Try talking to him and grab my stuff. I decided on the latter - talk to him.

"Umm, hi." I said, trying to sound complacent.

"Nice singing earlier by the way." Of course, he just had to bring that up. I didn't know if I should've taken that as a compliment. I scrunched my eyebrows because I've been confusing myself a lot today and it's only the first day.

"Whatever." That was the first and only word that popped into my head. It's a terrible habit I know, especially for an English teacher.

"Okay," he said.

Okay what? What's okay? Nothing in my opinion. First, he's all "She was drooling!" then he's flirting and being completely nice to Lauren, then he laughs at me, then he mocks me, now he's being human! No, this isn't confusing- it's down right infuriating!

"you're mad?" he asked.

I looked at him, eyeing him suspiciously and all he did was laugh. My face softened at that sound. Why did his laugh have to be so damn enchanting?!

I looked out the window of the room and saw that my class was already lined up in. Shit! I completely forgot. I quickly made my way to my desk, a little too quickly, and tripped on air.

I was ready for the crash, ready to hit the ground, but no, I didn't feel any pain. I felt two strong arms holding me. I blushed when I looked into his eyes. There was a connection there, a strong connection and I didn't know what to do. Look away? Say something?

"Yeah, they told me you were a little goofy." Ugh, why did he have to ruin the moment?

Jerk. But he's a jerk that saved me from a crash that would've probably caused me to bruise.

"Jerk." I said flatly, still staring at him, we're too close but it somehow felt right.

"You're welcome." He said sarcastically, not looking away.

"Thank you." I finally had the urge to look away but I still felt his eyes on me.

"Umm, I need to go." I said awkwardly and finally realising that I was still in his arms, trying to pull away.

"Sure." He let go, then helped me up and I walked over to my desk as he went back to his work.

I gathered my books and just before I opened the door, I saw his hand pull it open for me. What is this... chivalry?

I glared at him and he just gave me a crooked smile that made my heart melt.

_Bella... this isn't right. He may seem perfectly polite now but he isn't all the time. _

I wish that I could tell my conscious to shut up and stop ruining my moments. I nodded, no words could've escaped me because I would've said something stupid... again.

"I was just wondering, how was the washing machine?" He chuckled under is breath.

"Piss off." I said coldly. I don't usually ever sound like that but he was being a major (insert word here).

He smiled as I shoved him out of the way. Today's got to be one of the worst days of school & it's not even half over.

**ASHLEY POV**

Edward was so mean to Miss Swan that I'm pretty sure he likes her. I know him better than most people and I know that he's never that cold and hostile.

But that's not the more.. pressing matters at hand. So, he found the note: God, I'm dead, I'm dead. What's he going to do? Is he going to force it out of me? Will he just leave me alone? Okay, maybe the second one was just wishful thinking but hey, it made me feel better.

I saw Aaron come up to me and I felt butterflies.

_But, you're going out with Ian. _

Hmm.. I wonder. He probably doesn't even think of me that way. I couldn't contain my joy as I ran up to him and gave him a hug. I hadn't seen him in ages and we were really good friends, even though I know that deep down inside I want to be more.

"Uhhh, hey Ash. Have you seen Regine?" He asked. My face fell and I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Ummm, she's not coming today." I replied, trying to hide my disappointment. Well, disappointment would be an understatement. With that I walked away and headed for my next class.

_yeah he probably loves you as a sister, nothing more, nothing less._

_**wink Reviews are more than welcome. :D let me know what you think please . **_


	4. Not so cool now, are we?

_**I don't own twilight :( unfortunately.**_

_**I know and I'm sorry. It's a little delayed- okaay, understatement of the year, but you know how it's like. I've been under a lot of stress lately & have been neglecting my hobbies. But now I'm on spring break ? :L & I'm back.**_

_**Thanks to those who've read and reviewed. Iloveyouss.**_

_**Oh yeaa, btw...I know Edward's a little OOC but he'll change. Now, on with the story!**_

**Chapter 5**

**Epov**

Well, that encounter was interesting. Interesting would've been an understatement. Bella is quite fascinating. Yeah, that was right, she was just fascinating; nothing more.

_**She is kinda captivating.**_

_Who you talking about? Bella? Captivating?_

_**Yes, gotta problem with that?**_

_Yes? Do you want to hurt yourself again?_

_**No, but I don't think Bella would have it in her to hurt a fly.**_

There was a mini debate going in my head and I tried to shake it out, thinking about my priorities at hand.

I opened the door of room 210, ready for another...experience? I was already a couple of minutes late. I found that all the girls were sitting in the front, not really surprising, and the guys in the back.

"Good afternoon class, as you can see, there are no seating arrangements in this room but just because you don't have one, doesn't mean that I can't give you one. I'm not a douche bag."

The class laughed and I didn't know why; that was until I realized what I just said. Way to go, it was meant to be a dramatic effect but I got "word dyslexia." I chuckled lightly then heard someone hastily enter the room. He was trying to slow down his breathing; inhaling and exhaling. I turned to face him with a "explain." look on my face.

"Sorry I'm late Mr uhhh... sir. I was helping Miss Swan."

"Do you have a note?" I asked flatly. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to me.

_Please excuse Ian for being tardy. He was helping me carry some things to class._

_Bella Swan._

I read the note carefully, just making sure that it wasn't forged, and I was satisfied. I couldn't help but smile inwardly but her handwriting was so ... her.

"Okay, take a seat Ian." I said, pointing to a seat in the back.

He made his way to the back with a smug smile on his face and as he sat down, but then he said something that made me question his intellect.

"Mr Masen, have you met Miss Swan yet?" he asked. I really didn't know where he was going with this but I was interested.

"Yes, but that's irrelevant don't you think?" I said, keeping the authority in my tone.

"Well, did you give her a good first impression?" He asked, obviously not stopping until he gets to the point.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" I lied. I know my impression was terrible.

"I did."

"And?"

"You two would look good together. Imagine your babies, brown eyes and bronze colored hair; actually I think you'd be the one to help her get over Mr Hale." He said, finally closing this interrogation.

The class was laughing and I tried not to smile- really I did, but for some reason I found it funny that year 10 _boys_ were playing matchmaker.

She liked Jasper? I guess that much is pretty obvious, and much to my relief, he's getting married to Alice. I felt a sudden sharp pain from inside that I had never felt before, and it's _not _jealousy, is it? I snapped out of my daze, remembering where I was.

"So, if you guys don't know me as of yet, my name's Mr Masen and I am filling in for," oh crap, I forgot her name... crap.

"Mrs Moore?" said a girl in the front. I smiled at her thankfully and she squealed. It seems that I'm making too many mistakes for the first day.

"Uh, yeah. Could you not mention that to her, that I forgot her name I mean."

"Yeah, because the first thing we want to do when we next see her is talk to her right guys?" Ian said, sarcasm dripping in each of his words as the guys guffawed in the back.

I started on the class, done with wasting time; Romeo and Juliet. It wasn't my favorite English topic to work on but I guess if it's in the curriculum then that's what I have to do. We had a really good class actually, laughing every now and then, but staying on task.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in the same way with all of my classes and in a blur. By the time 8th period was coming to an end, I quietly prayed for time to fast forward the next 10 minutes. Then the bell rang and I heard the rush of bags being packed and people shoving others out the door.

I walked to the parking lot, my mind clear of any thoughts, then I heard someone say my name. It was the blonde from the staff room and she was talking to another teacher who I hadn't seen before. She wasn't really short but I think it's just her large brown hair that made up for it.

"Don't you think Edward's hot?" I like the ego boosters but for some reason, it was different hearing it from Lauren.

"Umm, the new teacher? I haven't met him yet but my yr10s seem to think fondly of him, the girls are crazy about him," said the other girl in a soft voice.

"Well, actually, I think that most of the students loved him. I've never seen a teacher so quickly embraced by the students." I smiled, proud of myself. Wow, that must mean I've done something good.

"It's not good to eavesdrop you know," It was Ashley right behind me. I had told her to meet me here. I smiled and turned to face her.

"How would you know that I was listening?" I asked, one eyebrow raised as if daring her to challenge me. I tried to look intimidating and it would've work on any other year eight student because I was towering over her. The problem was that it wasn't any other year 8 student; it was Ashley.

"Well, I know that whenever someone mentions your name, you get all curious and stuff," She said in a matter-of-fact voice. Touche.

She looked a little bit uneasy, and now seemed like a great time to confront her about it. There's no way she can run now. There's no 'I'm going to be late for class' excuse. She stood there, her eyes shifting from the car to my face. I just stood there staring at her intently...maybe this conversation could wait until we got into the car.

"Well...aren't we going to go?" She asked hesitantly, looking over my shoulder at the silver volvo. Then her face seemed to relax and she looked happy, or relieved.

"Hey Miss!" called Ashley. I heard the sound of keys dropping and Ashley looked regretful. I chuckled at the expression playing at her face and turned around to see who it was.

Of course, it was her. It _always_ has to be her. I smiled but then Ash nudged me and wiggled her eyebrows. I groaned and looked at the beauty before me. I was snapped out of my 'moment' when she looked at us with her breath taking smile.

I spun on my heel, trying to avoid her gaze, but then realised that my car was the other way. I grimaced, a little humiliated, but neither of them saw because Ashley and Bella were laughing. How Ashley gets over there so quickly I have no idea, but she adores this teacher.

I walked over to them, not even trying to pretend that I was comfortable standing around motionless while they talked about who knows what. They both acknowledged my presence but as soon as I opened my mouth to say something, Ashley cut in,

"Well, that was nice of him. Edward, I think we should go."

"Hold on, who was him?" Before I could think about it, the words were out of my mouth,

Bella looked surprised, then angry, then amused, then surprised again. Women and their mood swings. Ashley stepped on my foot, looking embarrassed at my outburst. I mean, who am I to ask about guys in Bella's life? It's not like I like her or anything, she's not mine...yet.

Bella's only response was a 'hmph' I cringed inwardly and muttered, "Proud Woman. It's probably time of month."

Ashley grabbed my arm and walked off, waving to Bella. She was probably sending me mental death curses, it was shown in her all too evil glare.

"EXCUSE ME!?" Oh God, I was in for it now. I spun around on my heel, loosening myself from Ashley's grip and put on a fake smile.

"What? I didn't say anything," I replied holding my hands up in the air as if I was innocent.

"You think you're King shit don't you?!" I winced at the coldness in her voice, it was kind of scary and sinister.

"You go around this school for a few hours and act as if you own the place, like you make all the rules. You tell people they have the intelligence span of a teaspoon when in reality it's you who needs the teaching. So lesson one, back off and no one will get hurt." She was practically shaking with anger now and I was one foot away from getting blown up.

'Lesson number two, get used to disappointment because I'm not taking anymore of your crap." I know that the look on my face was probably confusion and amusement because that definitely was how I was feeling.

"And lesson number three. Just because you are the hottest guy on the planet and have the power to dazzle others, doesn't mean you can control people and treat them like dirt."

I couldn't help but smirk triumphantly, I hadn't even said anything. Bella was the one that said I was the hottest guy on Earth and I have the 'power to dazzle.' She seemed to realise what she had just said because flashes of facial expressions swept across her flawless face.

**BPOV**

Oh God, I did not just give him an ego boost. I saw the smirk on his face and realised that I just did.

"You think I'm the hottest guy on the planet?" He asked playfully.

"No." I said flatly. I looked at Ashley for help but she looked like a deer in headlights. Great. My one way ticket out of this mess just happened to take a detour.

"Well you just said-" He replied, trying to act nonchalant.

"I didn't say anything." I lied pathetically. He still had that stupid smirk that I just wanted to slap off his face.

"I believe you did. Do you really think, and I quote, that I'm 'the hottest guy on the planet and have the power to _dazzle?_" He was getting on my nerves. But even bigger problem, how do I get out of this? Do I just walk away?

I glanced at Ashley. She looked as if she was enjoying it, but quickly shifted her gaze when I caught her attention. It was as if she didn't want to help me.

Then a thought sparked, an excellent one. I had to build up all the courage to do this but it's worth his reaction.

I moved closer, slowly. I was so close that there was only a little gap between us. He looked fazed but didn't oblige. I put on my best seductive smile. It was too late now, I might as well finish what I started.

He looked at me amused, with a crooked smile on his face. I had to catch my breath, it looked so breath taking.

I, Bella Swan the shy and humble, gently stroked his face and held my hand there. I kissed his cheek gently, with close proximity to is oh so perfect lips and let my own linger. That wasn't the best part.

"Maybe." And with that I walked off, but only after I gave myself time to see his reaction. I was thankful that I didn't trip or all my efforts would've just gone down the drain. Even that wasn't the best of my bold plan.

Ashley just stood there shocked. _His_ face though, was priceless. Who would've thought that Edward Masen, the dazzler, could be dazzled himself? He was literally frozen but there was a goofy grin on his face. He looked like someone had handed him a million dollars with no strings attached. Edward Masen was no longer calm and collected...

That was the best part.

**How'd it go ? Reviews are welcome (: loveyouss.**


	5. Which Side of the Bed?

**CHAPTER 6**

**Hey everyone. Yes, I know you all probably want to hunt me down at the moment but let me at least give you an explanation. Well, aside from the stupid exams that I've been unwillingly thrown into, my **_**History**_** teacher had asked me to do this story writing thing. I've had to write 50,000 words in some time. Hopefully that was good enough but I'll understand if you think of me as your typical lazy, not bothered procrastinator. My mum does.**

**Anyway, back to the story. Oh yeah, I've been given tips on my writing so I'm not sure if you'll pick up anything different. Who knows? Maybe it will be better... or worse.**

**I just want to clear somethings for you guys & myself --" ignore anything I wrote about their ages before..**

**BELLA- 23**

**ALICE- 23**

**EDWARD- 24**

**JASPER- 25**

**ROSALIE- 25**

**EMMETT- 27**

**BPOV**

Since that fateful day, nothing eventful had happened which, surprisingly, was a rather huge disappointment for me. Of course, I still dislike the Man-God but even I wasn't a skilled enough person with the power to control my thoughts. He was there even when I didn't want him to be.

For the past three weeks, I had been having constant debates taking place in my mind. Sometimes it was easier to see which side was going to overrule but the other thoughts and arguments were somewhat persistent. I had been contemplating on whether to attempt a civil conversation with him, but then those had been drowned out by another reminding me that he was the sadistic, egotistic man that had treated me like dirt upon our first encounter.

However, since that day, I'd been seeing so much more of him. Of course, that was only the first day, but I'm pretty certain that teachers don't usually take the same path more than at least six times a day. Or maybe...I was just being paranoid.

Of course, Ashley had been keeping her distance to an extent. It's not every day that one of your teachers and your uncle do something like that in front of you. It had been my fault after all but I think I miss her company.

"Earth to Bella," called Angela, entering the staff room with a rather large smile placed across her face. Her deep brown eyes seemed to hint a sense of excitement. As if anything exciting ever happens here.

I waved her into the staff room. "Hey Ange, how long have I been out?"

Angela shook her head slightly and rolled her eyes while placing herself in the seat across from mine. Not many people usually occupied the staff room this early in the morning. Most teachers refrain from getting to school before the necessary time; 7:40.

"How are things with you and the God?" asked Angela attempting to sound nonchalant. I, however, picked up the desperation that was dipping in her voice.

I shook my head and simply replied truthfully, "I don't know. We haven't said a single word to each other since that afternoon."

It was exceedingly strange that two teachers working in the same department didn't need to talk to each other. The obvious tension had been on going for about a month but my 'co-workers' couldn't seem to care less. Nonetheless, Lauren had taken the coldness between us as a positive point. She no longer sent death glares my way which was a little daunting to say the least.

"Ahh, well that's the problem isn't it?" suggested Angela in a sing song voice way too early for the morning.

The sound of the door in the back room could be heard swinging open but neither of us had turned around to see who entered. I was too confused by what Angela was trying to imply.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "What?" I asked. There was more urgency in my tone than intended which had only resulted in a smirk to slide across her face.

Angela leaned closer to me so that nobody could hear what she was going to say next. Although, I don't think it was soft enough. The room was too empty for anyone not to overhear the conversation that was taking place.

"You want to talk to him. You want to get to know him better but your pride keeps getting in the way. I know Bella Swan doesn't like to make the first move," she stated simply, brushing back the brown locks on her face.

I frowned. I frowned because I knew that it was true. I'd never be able to admit it out loud but I knew inside that I did find Edward Masen... well, in one word... intriguing.

"And handsome," said Angela, studying the expression on my face. She had read my mind and not for the first time.

"How do you do that?" I asked, eyeing her skeptically.

"It's a gift," she said positively. All I could do was scrunch my face and gawk at her shamelessly.

Angela glanced at my expression and chuckled, "It's just you. You're my open book Bella. Okay, I'm sorry. I'll stop."

I groaned inwardly. I didn't think I'd ever hear that again. Well, not at least until I fixed the distance between my mum. It gets on your nerves when someone states that you're easy to read. It's just not right.

"Yeah right," I replied sarcastically.

She ignored my sarcasm and continued, "Anyway back to the point here. I think you should give him another chance. I mean, the way you two look at each other is somewhat wearisome."

I stared at her in disbelief and laughed nervously. Had it been that obvious?

"At least the arguing could have been bearable but you're obvious want of connection...that's different. I'm not just saying that it's just you by the way. Edward Masen is an...interesting creature," affirmed Angela whose mischievous smile did not fade.

"That's true," I cut in with a grimace.

Angela narrowed her brown eyes at me and continued as if I never spoke, "He looks at you when he doesn't think that anyone's looking. Oh, but there is someone looking," she said, pointing to herself.

After a few moments of silence, footsteps could be heard entering the small gather area. I was too lost in thought that I almost missed what came next.

"Oh really?" inquired a velvet, too familiar voice from behind the bench. I inwardly cringed and refused, frantically in my mind, to turn around and look at him, afraid of the undoubtedly smug face he would have on at the moment.

I felt the undeniable blush radiating off my face when I heard his voice. Who would've thought that a twenty-three year old still had enough life to blush.

How much of the conversation had he heard?

**EPOV**

I'd been taking it day by day. I'd been so angered and kind of confused by her outspoken courage that had appeared all of a sudden. Yet, there was this aching need, a part of me that always wanted to be next to her. That was why I had refused to talk to her come school. It would be much easier to be around her if I didn't have to speak because then at least I wouldn't have the ability to scare her away with my short-temper. I know it's true and it would be pitiful to deny it.

Everyday that had passed, in the next month or so, was like a torment. There was this side of me that hadn't usually been present before Bella but now, it was as if this Edward Masen, that I'd never known before, had become the dominant and was beginning to overcome all of my senses. It's become all of me and there's no way to end it. Although, I don't think I'd want to even if I had the power.

It was undeniable that I'd develop a sense of...infatuation with the girl. I hadn't spoken a single word to her but I had been watching from afar. Everyday at work, I would slyly look out for her and check which classes she had next, hoping that I would somehow just walk past her. I constantly lingered outside her room, but never too closely that it would look as if I was waiting for her to leave. When I was in the room teaching, I would throw glances out the window hoping to catch sight of her brown hair bouncing as she awkwardly ran to class, late.

Even though it seems like Edward Masen is the perfect dream guy **(yeah, cocky Edward)** there was a coward inside of me. If she ever looked in my direction, I would act as if my eyes never rested upon her face. If she ever walked out of her room while I waited patiently outside in the same hall, I'd quickly walk off. If she ever caught me watching her in all her clumsiness, I'd look in a different direction.

I'd only known her a day, before realising that she was no good for me. Yet, I let myself come to a conclusion that I was infatuated by her.

This girl wasn't healthy and I needed her out of my system- fast.

"He looks at you when he doesn't think that anyone's looking. Oh, but there is someone looking," said Angela's soft, sweet voice from the room.

I had heard murmurs and had decided to enter the staff room, only to find Bella and Angela in an intense and private conversation. I didn't know who they were talking about and I quickly jumped to conclusions. The whole no talking to Bella thing was getting on my nerves and I really needed to greet her, for the sake of my sanity.

"Oh really?" I asked, unaware of the consequences that I'd completely overlooked.

It was a terrible trait that I had, butting into conversations. I had stopped it as a kid because my mother taught me right, but like I've said before, Bella's different.

_Now she's going to hate you even more than she already does. Stupid Edward._

Bella didn't turn around to look at me when Angela's eyes widened with fear. I frowned slightly at the back of her head but Angela's terrified expression changed quickly and looked at me with a knowing smile. It was too smug for my liking.

I'd decided that since I'd already made some form of progress, I'd try and take a few more steps forward. I walked to their table and pulled out the seat next to Bella, who still hadn't looked up from the table. It took all the resistance I had in me not to reach out and hold her hand still. There were two reasons; being a teacher made me overly aware of fidgeters and you were more sensitive to it than normal people on the streets. The second reason was more obvious than the first- I just wanted to rid the agonizing pain and just have some form of skin on skin touch.

"Good Morning Angela," I said cheerfully with a bright smile.

"Good Morning Edward," replied Angela in the same tone.

I turned to Bella and surprisingly saw that she was blushing. Not just blushing as in pink, but if there was a shade for this colour then I guess I'd never seen it before.

"Morning Bella," I said drawing out the words and making them sound more candid than I was actually feeling. I wasn't nervous, just terrified of her reaction.

She looked up at me and seemed slightly taken aback at the sudden attempt of conversation in almost a month. There was confusion and what seemed like excitement dancing in her depth-less brown eyes.

"M-morning," she stuttered. A beautiful blush appeared on her cheeks. Something that I've learnt about Bella was that she was a blusher. She looked down at the bottle in her hands and became seemingly interested with the bottle cap.

"Did you...sleep well?" I inquired hesitantly, sounding pathetic and stupid in my own ears. Angela pulled a frustrated face while shaking her head. I gave her a questioning look which resulted in a frown.

Angela decided to take action, Thank God. "Bella, maybe you should tell Edward about that thing. You know, about the thing that's going to be happening in the English department." She tried to nudge Bella slightly and it would have worked, had not Bella winced and glared at her.

"I'm interested," I said quickly.

She finally looked up at me, still evidently flushed, and forced a small smile. Well, that was a start.

"The English department are holding this thing with the drama department. It's going to be a production, you know for the end of the semester thing," she said simply. I didn't exactly understand the whole ordeal but was interested enough.

"What she means to say is there will be a school play and I think you guys are doing some kind of work in it," continued Angela.

I felt fear and frustration spread throughout my whole being, but refused to show any of it. I hate school plays. If I had any choice, then there wouldn't be any at all, but to actually have something to do with it was a whole new level. Edward Masen doesn't associate in school plays.

I tried to ignore the grimace pulled on Bella's face as I replied sharply, "How come I didn't hear about this? Who came up with this stupid idea?" I instantly regretted it after seeing Bella's face go from soft and inviting to guarded and cold.

"I talked to Kevin about it yesterday afternoon and he said it was a great idea," replied Bella, sardonically. I shot her a sarcastic smile.

"Well, I better be off. I have to make some calls," stated Angela, that stupid gleam in her eyes. Oh yes, I knew what she was up to. She'd reminded me a few times over the past few weeks: operation Bella Mason. Very childish I know, and I remind her constantly yet she never seems to drop it.

"Oh really?" I asked while narrowing my eyes at her. She smiled positively and walked out of the room, leaving an agitated yet seemingly abashed Bella behind.

"So, how was your weekend?" I inquired in a conversational tone. I want her to forget that bastard from last month but I could sense that she hadn't.

She laughed with no humor and looked at me with a questioning stare. I hadn't the faintest clue at what she was trying to do so I just sat there, gawking at her.

Bella sighed and asked, "are you really going to ask me about my weekend?"

I was confused but that didn't stop me from saying, "I already did."

"Well, yeah, I know you did. But did you really wonder how my weekend was or are you just saying that because you think I'll get over your moodswings that quick?"

"Ummm, maybe both," I replied truthfully. I smiled at her and she looked as if she had to catch her breath. Oh yeah, the Mason charm.

She returned to her semi-normal, if you could call Isabella Swan normal, state and decided to answer my question.

She shook her head and sighed defeated. "I guess my weekend was good. I had to do some shopping with a crazy little pixie but other than that, it was pretty plain and simple. But heck, that was one mad shopping spree. She sure can shop." She chuckled at herself, like she was having an inside joke and I couldn't help but laugh alongside her.

I knew someone like her too. In fact, her name was Alice Cullen, soon to be Hale. Nobody can compare to Alice's sopping sprees.

When she stared at me, she held my gaze with her dark brown eyes. I stared back at her, trying to penetrate and read between Bella's own.

Bella caught herself and frowned.

"So, how about you? You been attacked by a shop-a-holic too?" She asked with playfulness in her tone. I don't think she was expecting my answer.

"Well, yeah actually. I was forced to go shopping with Jasper- you know him right-" the look on her face changed from smiling, to kind of guarded at the mention of his name. I'd take in note to ask her about it later. "- well, his fiance was with someone else for the day and I needed to help him get something romantic," I finished glumly, remembering the experience. Sure, women were drawn to me, but that didn't make me at all romantic. Jasper was more that guy. Alice was lucky to have him.

Bella's dark eyes widened, like she'd come to an epiphany, and her mouth opened though she didn't utter a single syllable. I was getting weirded out by her reaction and waved my hand in front of her surprised and awed expression.

"Bella? Bella?" I asked. No reply. "Bella?!" I exclaimed.

She heard that and gave me an uneasy smile. There was something she didn't tell me and I was smarter than that to think it had nothing to do with Jasper.

"Are you alright? You spaced out on me for a moment," I chuckled. She stared down at her hands again and all I could do was watch her in amusement.

"Sorry, I just- Did you mean Alice as in Alice Cullen who is somehow engaged to the very Jasper that works at this school?" she inquired skeptically.

"That's what I said, yes," I replied, attempting to sound bored. Which I most definitely wasn't, especially when I saw the emotions flash through her features.

Bella gasped and exclaimed, "Oh my God, you're Edward!? You're the Edward!? How did I not pick that up. Oh God, oh God, oh God," she kept repeating over and over. It was as if she was agitated and excited at the same moment.

I wanted to calm her down, especially because her outburst was so sudden, but it turned out that I couldn't. She kept ranting and raving, I couldn't get her to stop.

"Bella!" I cried, grasping her by the shoulders. The second time in about one minute!

She snapped out of it almost immediately and blushed crimson red, the heat radiating off her face. Her brown eyes scanned my face for any sign of change and seemed somewhat relieved at what she saw.

"I- I'm sorry. It's just- ugh, never mind," she stammered awkwardly. I didn't feel that she was finished so just waited for her to gain her composure.

"Has Jasper told you anything?" she inquired slowly, looking from beneath her lashes nervously.

I thought back to our conversations in the past weeks but nothing of importance had come up... But then again, I had successfully tuned out most of Jasper's attempts at conversation since he and Alice had tried to set me up with...

"Isabella!?"

She and I groaned in unison and, as I ran my fingers through my hair, I realised that she was all but mimicking my motion. However, she didn't just stop there. Bella hit her head against the table and started mumbling.

I had agreed with Jasper to go on one blind date. That was probably what he was trying to imply when he said,

"I don't think it'll be as much of a blind date as you think."

Bella had stopped acting so childish and looked up at me with her penetrating brown eyes. I had this gut feeling that she was going to give me the iciest glare she could muster, and I had seen it for a glimpse of a second, but then her eyes went emotionless.

She gasped and slapped her head. I cringed. I've never met anyone that wanted to show how much violence they inflicted on themselves. It may not have been intentional but it was driving me friggen insane!

"Why don't you tell Jasper that you found out who it was and then we'll pretend that we already went on our date?!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh. So, I see you agreed as well." I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice. To think that maybe she'd forgiven me for being a bastard before. Well, I guess we can't have everything.

"Of course. Do you think I'm usually this crazy?" she inquired sternly. I was about to reply but she stopped me with her intimidating death stare.

"Don't answer that."

I put my ands up in surrender and replied nonchalantly, "I didn't say anything. In fact, I rather like crazy." I threw her one of my most charming smiles and was pleased with the reaction I got.

"Yes. I can tell," she breathed heavily. It was only then that I noticed how close we were. I could practically count the different shades of brown in her eyes and feel her breathing upon my skin.

We shared a meaningful look before there was a ringing that both snapped us out of our reverie. I felt a vibrating in my pocket and groaned, giving Bella an apologetic look, before pulling it out.

"Hello?" I asked, sounding very disturbed.

The person on the other line laughed, "Aww, did Eddie wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" It was Alice.

"Ugh, I have a bone to pick with you," I replied. I looked at Bella and told me she was going to go outside with Angela. I shook my head and grabbed a hold of her arm. There was the same electric feeling and meaningful look as before that had drowned out Alice's voice on the other line

"Are you there?!" exclaimed Alice.

Bella mouthed to me while pointing to the phone, "Is that Alice?"

I nodded and smiled evilly before handing Bella the phone.

"Hey there you pixie. I believe that Edward here did wake up on the wrong side of the bed. I should know, I was there," she lied freely.

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened but before I could reached to grab the phone out of her hand she gave me a pout that I just couldn't resist. I could hear Alice's frantic and evident excitement from where I was sitting and couldn't help but laugh along with Bella.

"So please, I still have to get ready for work babe. Yeah, I'll do that. Bye," she ended with a laugh and a rather large smile on her face.

"She deserves it." That was all she said when I gave her a questioning look.

"Imagine her face when she finds out that we were lying," she said enthusiastically. I raised my eyebrow and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Fine, when she finds out that _I_ ...eh... exaggerated the truth."

I chuckled and shook my head, unable to find the truth in what she had told her friend.

"Where's the truth in any of that?" I cried jokingly.

Bella bit the bottom of her mouth and feigned thoughtfulness before replying cheekily.

"You _did_ wake up on the wrong side of the bed."

"How do you know which side I wake on anyway?" I challenged, raising my eyebrows as an afterthought.

We looked at each other as if to question the other's sanity before breaking out into a fit of all round laughter. How on Earth did we end up talking about which side I woke up on? Oh, right...Alice

I found myself clutching at my sides and her hand was clinging onto my shoulder. I think that was the first time we'd actually made contact without having any form of tension; it was a nice, overwhelming feeling.

I was still trying to catch my breath before Bella removed her hand from my arm and held it out. There was still signs of the hilarity on her face as she attempted to stifle more giggles but I was more confused that I no longer found it as funny.

But Bella said, "So, I guess- you know, having to work together and all-" she let out a small sigh and seemed like she was torn between many thoughts in her mind.

"I think we can call it a truce," she ended on a polite tone and I finally understood why she was stupidly holding out her hand.

I grasped it firmly and couldn't help but revel at the touch of her tender skin again. This time we'd shared eye contact but it wasn't as intense as before.

I smiled, "Truce."

"I hope I'm not interrupting something?" came Jasper's cheerful voice from behind us.

Bella and I quickly snatched our hands away and I saw that she, had gone red yet again. I like knowing that I can make her blush, it seems more realistic.

I spun around and was surprised to see Jasper and Rosalie standing there with Ashley.

Bella buried her face into her hands before looking up at them with a fake smile.

"No. We just came to a truce," I said simply, glancing at Bella from the corner of my eye.

Ashley beamed and pulled out a seat in front of me while I pointedly fixed her a mock frustrated stare. She ignored me but simply rolled her green eyes, turning to Bella.

"Well thank God for that," she cried happily, earning another round of laughter from everyone in the room. Things were starting to look better after all.

Looking at Ashley though, I remembered one thing that I had put on hold for a month : the note.

_As long as I'm with you tonight_

_Forever doesn't seem that long_

_And as long as you know I need you_

_I feel the power inside me strong_

_Forever and ever is not so long_

_Truly yours always ..._

**Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I want to start something for 2009 where I no longer procrastinate....terrible I know. If it makes you happy, I've started working on the next chapter and I'm about halfway. **

**& yeah, the mystery of the note is revealed to Edward - if you guys haven't figure it out yet.**

**mmm, I love you all (x reviews please.**


	6. Lovebug

**yes, A chapter? :O I know, I know. Shoot me; haha.**

**you all know the whole 'this is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyers' :(**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

Things were finally cleared up between Edward and I and, as Ashley had so gracefully put it, "Thank God for that!"

Teachers were filing in and out of the staff room, now that it was almost 7:40. While the other teachers had stopped by for a few minutes to check in, we sat about talking like old pals. I was surprised that Ashley had been sitting in there so long before getting spotted by dear, old Mr Varner. Rosalie had left to fix some class arrangements upstairs leaving Edward, Jasper and I laughing about their childhood stories.

It turns out that they had been best friends since they were little boys. I was baffled to hear that Edward surprisingly caused all the mischief and poor Jasper, being the older one, had taken all the blame. They were like brothers.

"And then when his Mrs Harris asked him who ripped out the last pages of her Agatha Christie books before she read any of them...I had to take the blame," ended Jasper with laughter evident in his voice, though he was trying to sound stern and angry. Edward and I looked at each other before both laughing loudly for the umpteenth time this morning. If anyone had told me that I'd be sitting around with Edward Masen and laughing about his childhood a week ago, I would've paid for them to see a therapist.

Suddenly, Jasper's phone started to ring ceasing our laughter, through my own curiosity. His ring tone was enough to make me go fan-crazy. That may sound weird- I guess I'm a big kid sometimes (not to mention a cradle snatcher)

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge, I'm just breathless._

_I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit-_

_**(lovebug- Jonas Brothers)**_

The look on Jasper's face was priceless. He looked immediately abashed and his blue eyes widened, just as mine and Edward's. I was holding back the laughter that was threatening to come through. Anymore laughing and I think my laugh box would simply break. Edward, I saw, was doing just the same, but failed miserably. He was cupping his mouth with some sheets of paper on the table, trying to keep it all back.

Jasper hastily reached for the phone in his pocket and without looking at the Caller ID flipped it open, smiling at us sheepishly.

"Hello?" He asked, heading towards the door. "Oh hey babe."

He was no longer in the room by the time I turned around to find Edward's emerald green eyes staring at me softly, smiling just as beautifully. I felt the tinge of blush gathering in my cheeks and stammered as I spoke,

"S-so, Jasper's related to Rose?"

"Yeah, they're twins," he confirmed.

"Oh, and Rosalie's married?"

"Yeah, Emmett McCarty. They're perfect for each other. Rose needs someone that praises her and Emmett...well, they're just perfect for each other."

I nodded. I understood that kind of stuff...most times. Okay, so I haven't seen much success in marriages but I thought, what the hey. My best friend was getting married in three months.

"I haven't seen him before but she just-"

Edward cut into my sentence, nodding with a knowing glint in his eyes "-wont stop talking about him, I know. Before I met him, she was all 'Emmett this Emmett that,' and after I did meet him she was all 'ohhh, isn't he perfect?" He put on a high-pitched voice when he was crying Rosalie's part, making my, seemingly great, self-control crack. I no longer tried to stifle my laughter and all the teachers in the room could call me a retard for all I cared.

After I went back to my normal, unfazed state, I decided to question Edward about his family and relations with Ashley.

"So, how about you? How are you related to Ashley?"

"Well, I'm the youngest boy of three. There was this huge gap between our births. Actually, they were only a few years apart but I was born ten years after Jack. Matt is the oldest at 38 and yeah, he's Ashley's dad. My brothers are great but when they started having girl friends, I still thought they had cooties and I just couldn't understand, so that's when my mum wanted me to have friends my age...hence Jasper," he explain positively. I noticed that when he talked about his family, those perfect lips of his had turned into a smile subconsciously.

"And you treat Ashley like a younger sister?" I inquired, half regretting it, hoping I wasn't prying. He smiled timidly before answering my question with a slight nod.

"She's a great girl. Her parents must be proud of her," I said apathetically more to myself. However, Edward seemed to hear it.

He said boldly, "I'm very proud of Ashley. She inherits it all from her dad's side of the family you know? And being her dad's brother..." he trailed off, chuckling to himself.

I replied reluctantly, "Mmm, I can see that."

He raised his eyebrows questioningly and ran a finger through his soft looking bronze coloured hair. I found myself distractedly wondering if it really was as soft as it looked and how it'd feel between my fingers. I quickly shook the thought out of my mind and stared at him amused and kind of amazed...or _dazzled_ by his beauty.

"You're eyes," I whispered. It was the answer to his unspoken question and the only words that I could find for the allusive, clear moment that we were sharing.

I only stopped staring into the wonder of Edward's amazing emerald eyes when Jasper returned. He was still on the phone to Alice but he was staring at us shocked, like we'd just admitted that we slept together or something.

He started to talk slowly, holding the phone to us, "Uh, Bella, Edward. Alice is saying some rather...er-"

"Excuse me! It's true, well that's what she had said and they were together at 7:30- 7:30 Jasper!- she was on his phone and - and- well that's what Bella said!" exclaimed the little pixie excitedly.

"Hold on...this is about..." I started quietly and somewhat horrified, before trailing off. Edward nodded, finding this rather amusing while I sent him a glare.

"Bella?! Bella, that's you? Hey, tell Jasper what you told me!" continued Alice, all but shouting into the phone. If the two weren't breathing down my neck then I'd probably keep up the charade but seeing how white Jasper went, I thought it best to clear things up.

I went into a frantic mode and was about to reply when Edward snatched the phone away from Jasper's hand.

"Pipe down little girl...Now, yes me and Bella were together but we did _not, _I repeat did _not _sleep together," affirmed Edward rather smoothly.

I could just picture Alice's extremely disappointed face on the other side of the phone.

"I know who Edward is now," I said sounding nervous and shy in my own ears.

Alice and Jasper scoffed at the same time, "Took you long enough," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, you never told me his last name," I defended myself.

"Mmm, whatever. By now, I'd think you'd be having dreams about him, knowing you Bella. And you Edward, oh yeah, Jasper tells me all about what you think about our 'beautiful Bella' here. I have a feeling you guys will be falling in love soon. Never bet against Alice," stated the little blubber mouth freely. I felt myself flush and pressed my lips together in embarrassment. I thought I saw Edward blush too but I couldn't be sure, my eyes were scanning everywhere in the room with the exception of his face. I would have to get some revenge on that so called best friend of mine.

"ALICE!" I wailed.

"Oh, woops. I umm, _forgot_ he was there," she said cheekily.

"Oh yeah, sure. Well, I'll call you later," I said, hoping that she'd just hang up.

What a stupid hope that was. Of course, she had to always have the last word.

"Hold on! Because you, my dear friends, had lied to me, you can't hang up until you both agree to go to that new restaurant that opened on the corner of Perfection Avenue. Bella, you know that old restaurant that we loved that had to shut down? I can't remember the name but you'll know what I'm talking about," said Alice, her tone sounding final. I didn't see any point in arguing with her, she could be really manipulative when she wanted to be and I've seen it happen to me plenty of times.

I sighed. "Sure, what time?"

"Well, we're all getting there at around seven," she said happily. I could hear the squeal building up in the back of her throat.

"Mmm, I might be a little late," said Edward. I'd been overly aware of his presence but I didn't think that he's be listening to the conversation at all. I'd almost forgotten that it was on speaker.

"Why?" whined Alice. I chuckled and shook my head at her obvious, predictable 'oh so Alice' reactions.

"Because, dear Alice, I have to help my mum get ready for this party thing but I'll be there. I'll probably get around 7:30 okay," he replied, too smoothly for my liking. If only I'd been able to weasel my way out of those things like he had.

"Fine," she huffed. "But because of that, you're going shopping with me, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Bella on Saturday-"

His eyes widened in fear and I felt a lot of sympathy for him, until I registered what Alice had said...or _whom_ she'd said.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"Well, I'll see you at seven love you all," she replied hastily before hanging up.

I heard Edward mumble something along the lines of 'stupid little pixies and their stupid big shopping sprees.'

I couldn't help it, I had to laugh. His green eyes looked at me slyly but I didn't miss it, especially because they were filled with happiness instead of the cold, icy glares he had sent me before.

"Well guys, I'm off. I have to take Varner's year 11 biology class and I don't think he planned anything," said Jasper begrudgingly while standing and heading towards the door. I looked at him and glanced at Edward. Jasper didn't seem as handsome as I thought of him before.

Edward met my eyes and we both had a knowing look on our faces; a cheeky, knowing look. Something had to be done before Jasper left us and I just simply couldn't resist.

Edward started tapping the table slowly to the rhythm of a song and we took in one breath before putting on our best rockstar face.

"_Now I'm speechless, over the edge, I'm just breathless._

_I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again._

"_by this lovebug again...." _Edward and I ended on two different resounding notes and I reveled in the beautiful sound.

Jasper rolled his eyes and bit nervously at the corner of his mouth. I could see Edward was threatening to sing the verse but thought against it.

"Amazing. I mean real mature," stated Jasper with heavy sarcasm.

Edward teased, "As opposed to the twenty-four year old who has Jonas Brothers for their ringtone?"

Jasper threw him a stumped look. "How do you even know the Jonas Brothers?"

He looked pointedly at me too, something I didn't fail to pick up.

"I'm a girl. You hear of them, even at my age," I said in my defense, half-heartedly. No need to mention the fact that I had a boyfriend that looked like one of them.

Jasper looked at Edward with his eyebrows raised. "Ashley," replied Edward, smirking.

"You both suck. I was expecting a blush from you at least," he mocked. I just smiled innocently up at him.

"Mmm, well I have to get to homeroom, the bell's going to go soon," I stated. I couldn't hold back the biting tone that was somewhere within my words.

"I guess I'll see you later?" I said, making it sound more like a question, as I stood from my seat. Jasper nodded and walked out.

Edward smiled up at me. "Lunch."

That was all I needed to make my day. I know that I was smiling goofily as I walked towards homeroom that morning. Angela decided to take note of it and interrogate. She was acting all superior as if it was all her doing. In a sense it was, but I'll never admit that.

I know that I was being a lot cheery towards my classes. A few of them even pointed it out, like Natalie. I remember her words exactly.

"_You seem a lot happier. Has Mr Hale finally asked you out?" she asked, her voice rather raspy however bubbly._

"_No," I replied with a smile, looking down at her surprised expression._

"_So you've moved on from Mr Hale?" Her tone was joking and playful so I just brushed it off in the same manner,_

"_Yeah," I replied, adding sarcasm to my tone. I made sure to make it sound like that. Especially because there was a truth in my words. The past month had made me realised that Alice and Jasper were perfect for each other and nothing should come in the way between the two of them._

_The thought made me smile, also Natalie's confused expression. I grinned at her and shoved her over to a seat to begin the lesson._

I know that I was grinning like a maniac all throughout the whole morning, waiting for lunch. I felt shamelessly like a high school girl with a typical school girl crush, which I didn't really need, seeing as I did teach a whole lot of them and saw what crazy stretches they went through just for the guy.

But those thoughts deflated as soon as I saw Edward walk through the door, looking as beautiful as ever. God, this man's going to be the death of me.

**EPOV**

I'd been waiting for a while since I'd last seen Bella and finally, only 45minutes to go.

For some reason, Mrs Moore took more classes than necessary and therefore, being her substitute, I'd have to cover all of them. All eight classes.

I tapped the sheets with my pen as the year tens got to their test. A few of the girls hadn't even pretend to look as if they were doing it. I couldn't really be bothered to do anything about it and just stared blankly at the questionarre on my desk.

I found my thoughts wondering over the past few weeks. Had I really been as rude as Ashley would remind me? Better question, why had I been so rude?

_Because you like her and she doesn't like you._

No way. I knew she had the hots for me, I mean, everyone does. The problem is that...maybe she's just physically attracted to me?

"Mr Masen, I umm, I need help with this question," called Vanessa, trying to contain her giggles. Some of the girls around her had failed to do so and I know that when I went around to help her, that they were doing some full-frontal glaring. Even that hadn't taken my mind off of Bella completely. It's like I was answering the question, helping Vanessa, telling the girls to get back to work and doing basically everything with her on my mind. It was sad really.

I sat around, waiting patiently for the bell to ring. Okay, maybe not so patiently, but still I waited. As if the Great God above had heard my thoughts, the oh so inviting ringing resounded through the rooms and I quickly packed my stuff. A lot of the girls were lingering so I made sure to usher them out of the room.

As I walked to the staff room I managed to get stopped by only five students and, to no one's surprise, they all happened to be girls. I couldn't be rude, they were just kids. I remember going to high school and having loads of girls gush over one of those teachers and he was never bitter or snappy with them, unless of course they were behaving inappropriately. I remember getting along with him well, I remember playing loads of sports with the man and I remember telling him that maybe one day I would like to become a teacher like he had. He laughed and simply said, "It's not as easy as it seems kiddo." I guess he was right.

I now stood in front of the staff room windows, beside the door, and checked my reflection in the mirror. Every now and then even I had to be aware of my appearance. I saw, from the corner of my eye, Bella sitting alone. I smiled to myself and took one breath before making an entrance.

As soon as I walked in, people had greeted me. Lauren, the teacher that was so overly inviting since my first day, seemed to think playing hard to get was the way. It definitely wasn't. I guess I should tell her to maybe use that tactic on someone that actually wants to get her in the first place. I mean, she's not unappealing physically but...that voice. It's just unbearable.

"Edward!"

There I saw, Bella waving at me with her radiant smile. Now, what happened to the shy Bella this morning?

I made my way towards her, counting the steps as I went, and sat in the seat across. I smiled at her and looked down at her choice in foods.

"Oh, you didn't grab your food," she said timidly. Ah, there she is. I chuckled softly and she looked confused.

Before she could think, I swiftly grabbed the piece of chocolate cake that had been sitting there so deliciously, tempting me so. I took a big bite and place what was left, about one-quarter, on her plate. She looked at me in disbelief and then frowned.

I had to think quickly so all I could do was smile. Bad move. Bella fell into a fit of hysterics. She wasn't laughing with me, she was laughing at me.

"You...you...oh...that...teeth...chocolate..."

I realised that Bella liked to laugh a lot, that was nice. It was nice because it wasn't the fake laughs that girls try to pull on me. It was a true, genuine laugh.

"I'm sorry. I mean, you had-- you had chocolate stuck in your teeth and it was so...so cute," she said, wiping a tear away from her beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm glad it amused you," I replied, running my tongue across my teeth, clearing it of all the chocolate.

I smiled again and asked, "Better?"

She smiled. "Much. Oh, but you got something..."

As soon as her soft fingers touched my skin, I felt the electricity. It's like my breath caught in my throat at that moment and she seemed just as frazzled as I had. It felt like that afternoon when she completely surprised me. This time, I was loving the tingling feeling where she caressed me face.

And then she removed her hand. Her eyes were wide and the beautiful blush crept to her face once again. It was awkward for a moment and I looked any where for a distraction.

"Why don't you get food?" she suggested after a few moments, sounding breathless. Maybe it was just my imagination but I hope she was as affected by me as I inevitably am by her.

I smiled at her cheekily and picked up the remains of the cake. I popped the rest in my mouth and made sure to smile with my mouth closed this time.

"I think I'll just share with you," I stated.

She raised and eyebrow, "and what makes you think that I want to share my food with you?"

"I don't know. But you didn't stop me the first time, or the second time or when I did this."

This time I reached for her soda, popped the lid and took one long sip. She shook her head and laughed.

"So true," she replied with a smile in her voice.

I stared as she placed a grape in her mouth. Oh, how I'd love to be that grape.

"So, tell me Edward Masen. What brought you to James K Private?" She asked, swallowing the grape and picking up another one. I was too busy staring at her throat and her lips to even think it through.

"I uh, I well, I guess...sorry, what did you ask again?" Oh, My Lord. That was embarrassing. She just laughed lightly and took a sip from her soda.

"I asked how you started work here? I mean, I've heard so many people talk about you and it's like you're the best of the best," she repeated, her depth-less brown eyes fixated on me now and only me.

"Oh, they say that about me? Wow. I guess I knew people here and I thought, what a better place to start off...Hey, can I have a grape?"

She passed me the bowl and rolled her eyes. I smiled innocently.

"What about you?"

"I live far from here, so that I don't have any students bothering me, and everytime I feel like moving, I just find something that reminds me why I should stay," she answered.

"And I'm one of them right?" I asked, jokingly.

She snorted and laughed. I frowned.

"I guess that was a little much to hope for. But I can assure you that one day I will be."

We sat in comfortable silence for a few long moments. She just stared at me and I all but fell into her eyes. Bella was really beautiful but there was always that something that pushed me away from her.

_Because you're a pussy that can't get over something that happened over a year ago._

I shook that notion out of my head and focused on Bella again.

"So, how did we end up being enemies to friends in one day?" I asked, jokingly.

"I don't know. It might have something to do with hoodwinking Alice, bagging out Jasper's taste in music, harmonising, you stealing my food and just maybe because you're going to have to save me from Alice's scary ways this Saturday," she laughed.

I groaned. Of course. Alice.

"Man, that pixie is so scary sometimes. I mean, did you know the measures she went through to get timmy twos?" I asked in disbelief. I still remember that moment as if it were yesterday.

"You mean Jimmy Choos?" She asked, fighting the smile unsuccessfully.

"Er, yea, those. Anyway, do you plan on coming?" I asked, slightly embarrassed. Timmy Twos? What the hell?

Bella pulled a face and looked me in the eyes as if I had told her I was a vampire.

"I really don't think I have a choice. Or you for that matter."

I shrugged and checked the time on my rolex. She popped another grape in her mouth and I realised there was only one left, inviting me to take it from the bowl.

She reached for the last one and I couldn't let her have it so I swiftly grabbed a hold of it before she could and placed it in my mouth, as if I wasn't aware of the fact that she wanted it. Bella's face was priceless and I almost laughed out loud. I felt my lips threaten to break into a smile but I continued to stare at my watch.

"Do you have trouble reading an analogue watch?" she asked, eyebrows raised, her tone dripping in fake interest.

I looked up at her and it was exactly what I pictured in my mind.

"Yes," I replied as truthfully as I could, which was rather difficult because it was a complete and utter lie.

Bella swatted me on the arm and had the look on her face that clearly said 'fess up buddy.' I continued to play coy which only made her more confused. Maybe I had convinced her that I really didn't know that was the last grape or that I didn't know how to read an analogue watch.

Speaking of watches, I looked at the time and wondered where that half hour had gone. It really couldn't have gone that fast. I think Bella realised that too because when I looked up at her she looked apologetic.

Bella rose from her chair and I followed suit, picking up the tray as I stood. She nodded her head in appreciation and waved goodbye before walking in the direction of the door.

"By the way Bella. Thanks for the grape," I said cheekily, smiling like a little boy.

Bella tried to glare at me but in a mere matter of seconds, her lips formed a smile and it was one of the cutest things I'd ever seen. She looked like a kitten who thought it was a tiger. I laughed and said my final goodbye before walking up towards the upstairs staff room.

I could still hear her laughter and her picture in my mind as I sat down to work. I gave up marking long ago, knowing that I wouldn't be able to get much done, and thought about what Bella was to me.

We went through our hate stages? We had a truce, then we somehow became friends? How does that work in less than 24 hours? Did I want her to get close? Maybe. But was I letting her? Yes. Did I have any control over it? Hell Friggen No.

Just then, my phone pulled me out of my thoughts and I glanced upon the caller ID, I had the sudden urge to throw my phone harshly against the wall.

_Tanya._

**I know this isn't really the best chapter but I thought I may as well give you something. It takes me a while to write chapters & now, I'm not gnna promise anything but this: I plan on writing this story and I'm not just going to leave it. I will try updating when I can (it's better than promising one a week and not giving one) **

**Oh, and btw, this was a late night job so it may or may not have plenty of mistakes. :L**

**love yall. 3 don't forget to review!**


	7. Revealed

**Oh, Lord. Don't shoot me. **

**Disclaimer: someone played the cruelest joke on me and said that Twilight was now mine for keeps! Oh, but you all know who it belongs to... sigh.**

**Chapter 8 - Revealed.**

"Bella! Hurry up! How much slower can you get?!" cried Alice, frustration evident in her voice. She all but ran to the closet, while I was still in my underwear might I add, and pulled out all the dresses she could find.

I was quite surprised with the amount she was capable of retrieving. I was also quite surprised because...well, none of them were mine - or I can't recall ever buying them.

"Bella! Please! Co-operate! Chop, Chop!" she cried. I giggled at her tiny, bouncing figure and pushed her hastily out of the room. I looked at the dress she laid out for me and sighed, defeated.

It was a beautiful, carefree dress. It was a blue-green colour that sat somewhat loosely to about mid-thigh. This was a leap for me but at least it was an attractive, hot leap. The material was soft and at the top of the dress was a low cut 'V' neck dress with beads, rhinestones and sequins. It had a very...Pocahontas touch to it. The dress was very light and lovely. It was perfect.

"Oh, my God! Dear Lord, I pray that this girl learns to work a little faster. The guys and Rose will be there soon! Seriously, Bella! I came over to give you some fashion help but there's only so much I can do!" she wailed on the other side of the door. At least I'd kept my body in a pretty good shape for these years.

I rolled my eyes at the door and got dressed, for Alice's sanity. I gave myself a once over and was actually quite pleased with the girl in the mirror.

"Bella! I expect you to be out here in three...two...-"

I walked out and made sure to grab the matching purse, courtesy of Alice, and silver ballet flats sitting at the bottom of the bed- thank the Lord. Alice scanned me head to toe and squealed in delight.

"Oh, Bella! I just knew this would look beautiful on you! I just knew it! Oh, My! I didn't even have to do your hair and make-up!"

I laughed, "Honey, I learnt from the best. Now, let's go! We can't keep them waiting any longer. Gee, Alice, what takes you so long to get ready?"

She flipped me off and I giggled.

The drive to Perfection Avenue wasn't very long at all. I would have even suggested walking but, given the amount of time we had, I thought it best to keep those thoughts to myself. Alice was a very...determined (reckless) driver when she was in a rush.

About two red lights, three flip-offs and one close call later, the two of us walked arm in arm into the cute, little restaurant. I'm pretty sure that she'd picked it out because of the name: 'La Bella Italia.' She heard me chuckle and smiled innocently.

The rest of the gang was waiting inside, with the exception of Edward Masen, of course. It wasn't as if I _wanted_ my eyes to scan the room for him. It just did. Someone noticed this and that stupid oaf of a brother decided to point it out...in front of the rest of them.

"Bella?" he grinned mischievously, "are you looking for someone? Perhaps someone beginning with an E and ending with an D-W-A-R-D?"

I rolled my eyes at is lame attempt of a joke and seated myself directly in front of the boys, beside Rose. It was set out like a triple date. Oh, God. There was definitely something that they were hiding and I think this overly observant detective has got it all figured it out.

"Are you trying to set me up with Edward?" I asked, aghast. They all tried to look innocent and lost, but the only person that successfully pulled it off was Rose. I let out a resigned sigh and frowned at their expressions. Then, they all started to break into guilty looks that I was expecting sooner or later this evening.

"Well Bella. We did _try_ to set you up but then it all went wrong because you found out who your blind date was. And then, we knew that he'd eventually ask you out so we aren't really - uh- setting you up, per se. We're just speeding up the process," explained Jasper. I raised an inquisitive brow and him and Emmett guffawed. I turned to look at him and he shut up immediately.

"And what were you going to do when he came? How were you possibly going to leave us two alone? Would you all pretend to have mysterious phone calls and just up and leave?" I asked sarcastically but something told me that I was dead on.

The thought was hilarious and, try as I did, I couldn't keep up my annoyed persona. It was just too easy imagining them doing something as stupid as that. I noticed them all glance at each other before laughing along. Maybe they caught on with the ridiculous vision that I was having.

"Was that the best you could come up with?" I asked within my laughter. There was a ding at the door, indicating someone's arrival, and I looked up to be greeted with a pretty amazing sight.

"See what I mean?" whispered Alice. I nudged her with my elbow as I waved Edward over. Emmett snorted and I shot him a glare. He looked taken aback but, after a few seconds holding that innocent facade, he broke into a cheeky grin.

Edward made his way gracefully towards our booth and sat beside Emmett, directly in front of me. I gave him a happy, gentle smile and we both returned to our respective conversations. I think I got the short end of the stick: Alice's planned shopping trip this Saturday.

Somewhere within the argument/plan, a waitress came over to collect our orders. Alice was all but ready to pounce on her and Rose simply encouraged it. I had to hold the fiery little pixie back, while the boys laughed - including Jasper.

"Babe, I have eyes for only you," he whispered across the table, taking her hand in his own. I felt a twinge of inconsequential jealousy, for the slightest moment, and suddenly felt like all eyes were on me. Stupid Paranoia.

I was snapped out of my daze when Edward smiled at me. He leaned across the table and I could smell his masculine cologne. "You look beautiful this evening," he whispered, staring directly into my eyes.

There was an echo of 'awws' across the table and I inwardly scolded Alice and the rest of them. They sure knew how to ruin a moment. Edward rolled his gorgeous green eyes and we both leaned back to scoff at them.

"You look beautiful this evening," mocked Emmett, taking Rose's hand. I went at least seven shades of red and thanked Rose when I heard him whisper an 'ow.' Edward chuckled and returned to his talk with Jasper.

Alice and her sustained energy, squealed and whispered something in Rose's ear. If I didn't feel left out before, I definitely felt excluded now.

I scooted over to the little pixie and whispered to her, "If this is about setting Edward and I up, it's probably not going to work."

She just looked up with challenging eyes and I shook my head, sighing in defeat.

"Oh Jazzy! Don't you just love this song? Let's dance." And with that Jasper lifted Alice off her tiny feet and walked towards the open floor. I watched them in surprise, as did the rest of the others in the room, but I don't think either of them cared. It wasn't a dance floor but they made it into one.

I felt the weight of the seat beneath me shift and I grabbed Rose's arm to keep her from getting up, leaving me with Edward. She just grinned ridiculously evilly and got up, in spite of my desperate, pleading eyes.

"C'mon, baby. Let's dance," she said gently to my big brother of a bear. Emmett didn't seem at all faltered and bounced up - yes, bounced - shaking the table of our booth.

That left an awkward Edward Masen and and uncertain Bella Swan, who was evidently as red as the seat in which she was sitting. Edward chuckled and ran his fingers through his perfect, disarrayed hair. I dared to look up and saw the amused expression dancing in his eyes.

"They set us up..." he trailed off. I laughed nervously. Of course he'd figure out soon enough. Then I heard his beautiful laughter fill the room, causing me to raise my head and see what he found so particularly funny.

He smiled. "Bella, you do realise that we've been in this situation before?"

I nodded and replied, muttering, "But we weren't surrounded by couples dancing, mood music wasn't playing in the background and you didn't look so... yummy."

I gasped and cursed myself for speaking without my brain's permission...yet again. Edward's hand fell on top of mine and I heard my breath hitch.

"Bella, just pretend that we're in school again...Forget Alice. Forget Jasper. Forget this restaurant. We're just two colleagues, still in school."

Without looking into his eyes, I raised my head and nodded in response.

"So, you really think I look delectable tonight?" he teased. That was when I let my true self come back and swatted his arm. His magical laughter was heard once again and I rolled my eyes at his arrogance.

"Edward, we're meant to be in school remember?" I reminded him.

"True, but Bella...I really do think you look beautiful tonight."

I blushed in response and looked over at the couples dancing, frowning at a beaming Alice who was holding her thumbs up at the two of us. Subtle, my ass.

"Edward? How long have you been teaching?" I asked, willing to start a conversation with him even though I know, for a fact, that I'd probably embarrass myself later on. I focused on him now...and _not_ his beautiful lips.

"I just got my degree. This is my first year teaching," he replied.

"And you're 24 years old? What did you do before teaching, then?" I asked, curious about the enigma, also known as Edward Masen.

He was quiet for a moment and I know now that it was something he didn't either talk about much or didn't want to talk about - or both. I reached boldly over the table and squeezed his hand, urging him to answer.

"I dropped my studies about halfway through university. I was young and stupid and in love," he spat out the word love and I couldn't help but wonder. "Has anyone ever told you about Tanya?" he asked.

I gulped and Edward looked nervous. When I saw them finish their dance, I could tell that I wasn't going to hear the story tonight and Edward seemed a little relieved.

"I'll tell you later," he whispered, glancing pointedly over at Emmett walking back over to our table. He looked so determined to eat that I found it rather terrifying. The woman came back to our table and placed our orders on the table, retreating from the glare that Alice directed to her.

"Alice," I scolded her. She gave me a sheepish grin and I couldn't contain my laughter for much longer.

Throughout dinner, I felt Edward watching me and a series of blushes erupted across my face. Each time that happened, Emmett would point it out, only resulting in plenty more.

"Bella, I like it when you blush," said Edward, nonchalantly.

"Didn't you guys hate each other about twenty-four hours ago?" asked Rose. She looked so genuinely curious that I actually believed she didn't know the story.

I looked at Alice with an inquisitive expression and she seemed just as lost as Rosalie. Of course, none of them knew the real, full story behind our apparent hatred towards each other, but I'd expect them to have a clue of some sort.

Edward was staring at me with a sheepish grin and I gave him a look. "You explain," I instructed, not knowing how to summarise something oh so intricate.

Our waiting friends put all their attention on Edward and I felt as if this was his punishment for his behaviour from before. He spoke with such uncertainty that made him appear cute. There were times when he would either exaggerate my faults or hide his and I would scold him for it. He'd just laugh it off and say, "Hey, you. This is _my_ version of the story. You can edit yours as much as you want."

I'd realised, while listening attentively to his side of the story, that there were some things he'd felt that I overlooked. Sometimes he'd make me question myself and feel quite ashamed. It was nothing, though, in comparison to the delight I felt when he'd elaborated on the whole...stunning effect I had on him.

"And then, this morning we'd come to a truce. Somewhere along the way, we'd become friends with faults," he ended smoothly, summarising everything in words that I could not.

He grinned at me and I felt myself break into one in return. All the girls looked at us and sighed, whereas Jasper and Emmett stared at them in confusion. They probably didn't see anything that spectacular about it. If I was honest with myself, I wouldn't say it was an extraordinary story either. We were just two people that hated each other from the start and got to work through their differences - or rather, accepted the hushed similarities; like Elizabeth Bennett and Mr Darcy.

_No, because they ended up falling in love. _

Okay, maybe not like them. Not like them at all, but you get what I mean.

A slow song came up and couples on the floor, where Alice and Jasper encouraged many others to dance, moved gently to the music. Alice caught me staring at them and whispered something to Jasper, who said something to Emmett, who practically screamed at Edward to ask me for a dance.

I blushed when a couple of heads, including all the ones at my table, turned to look at me. What made it worse was that Edward did ask me to dance and, with all the people staring and urging me to say yes, I couldn't decline. The fact that he looked all too amazingly beautiful this evening didn't help my situation either.

With all the eyes burning into the back of my head, he gently clasped his hand around mine and weaved his way towards the dance floor. I certainly felt like the main circus act, though there were many others surrounding us.

I didn't care to listen to the sound of the music. Who could with his eyes reading into yours so magnificently, so dauntingly? He leaned in closer to whisper into my ear and I tensed,

"Bella, relax."

Like I _could_ relax with him holding me like that...well, holding me at all.

He whispered again, "You're not relaxing, m'dear."

"Edward, I am. I'm completely and utterly relaxed and if I was to be more relaxed than I'd be nothing but jelly..." I replied, hastily. No need to mention that I was, in fact, already mush in his arms.

He sighed and chuckled. "Bella, relax." He ran his hand gently across my skin, burning it along the way. For some, unknown reason, I did get to relaxing after a few deep breaths.

Edward traced circles on my arm and I found myself giving in to his touch. I started to sway and my eyes closed subconsciously. It seems that we've moved past the stupid hating stage, but I was still afraid of either of us opening our mouths and saying something utterly revolting to the other.

I could tell that people were staring but Edward acted as my umbrella against their eyes. Oh, well. At least we're not sending one another death stares. I think I much like this Edward better than the one I knew from before.

**RPOV**

We all watched Edward and Bella dancing in the centre of the room. It appears to me that Bella finally let her guards down around Edward.

"As long as he doesn't break her heart, I won't break his neck," said Emmett in a serious tone. Alice agreed. The two of them knew Bella before Jasper and I so, of course, they'd feel very protective of her. I can sometimes feel that way towards Bella but neither Alice nor Emmett knew the story behind Edward Masen.

Jazz and I looked at each other before he said something unintelligent, "I think you also need to understand that Edward's got a heart too and it's been shattered, broken, stepped on and walked all over."

Emmett glanced from them to Jasper and then, finally, to me. I confirmed Jasper's notion with a nod and Emmett looked taken aback for a moment.

When the song stopped, I saw Edward lead Bella back towards the table. All four of us stared at each other and saw only one thing:

Operation Edward and Bella in action...now!

"Will you explain it to me back at home?" asked Emmett, in a whisper. I nodded and suggested to everyone that we make our own way back. We all had work tomorrow and chucking sickies weren't as good as the appear to be when you're a teacher.

Edward whispered something to Bella, that the rest of us couldn't hear, and she blushed. Jasper took Alice's hand and they hopped out of the booth with Alice reminding everyone of the shopping trip this Saturday. I could hardly wait but Bella looked less than enthusiastic.

After saying goodbye to everyone, we drove home and Emmett looked ready for some answers. When he sat me down on the couch, I knew then that I'd put it off for too long and he needed to know.

"Have you ever heard of Tanya Denali?" And then it began...

**EPOV**

When I bid Bella goodnight, I had to hold myself from doing anything that might scare her off. She looked so beautiful this evening that I just had to tell her. When I did, I'd realised that I did it without even my knowing. No doubt, Emmett heard and had to make a big deal out of it.

As I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment, I did a double when I saw _her_ car in the visitors parking. If my reaction to seeing her car was bad, then my reaction to actually seeing her in person could may as well be considered a disaster. I almost bolted when I saw her standing there; standing there with green eyes filled with god forsaken tears.

"Edward?" She called. I took two steps forward when she came and ran towards me, flinging her arms around my neck and sobbing into my shirt. I awkwardly placed my arms around her and had to stop my thoughts.

I was comparing her to Bella.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" I asked, unmoving in the dark.

She looked up at me in confusion and replied, softly, "Don't you want me here?" I noticed her voice break a little and felt a tug at my heart. Okay, maybe I still had some feeling toward the girl but she broke my heart and I'm not ready to forgive her for it just yet.

"Come inside," I offered, releasing her from my arms and taking her hand. I felt those old feelings return and flinched when she tried to pull away. I guess it was a little too forward for her.

Once inside the room, Tanya scanned the area and looked kind of lost. I gave her an inquisitive stare and asked,

"Do you like it?"

She turned around and noticed me still standing in the doorway, waiting for her to say something.

"It's a lot cleaner since the last time I visited," she acknowledged. I suppose she was trying to envision clothes and whisky bottles hanging around the floor. Maybe some cigarette packets or even left over weed.

"Yes, Tanya. I've tidied up my life since the last time you...visited. Like you suggested," I affirmed, trying to keep the malice, in my tone, hidden but she seemed pick up on it and faulted her step.

I gestured for her to take a seat and she did so, still rather lost. I almost chuckled but one glance upon her weary, tear stained face, held me back. I remember how much she hated being laughed at.

"What are you doing here Tanya?" I asked, slightly exasperated with her sudden appearance. I don't hear from her for three years, after she unceremoniously broke my heart and shattered my world, and I come home, after one fantastic evening, to find her bawling in my car park. Yes, I believe I have the right to be uncommonly infuriated.

Tanya stared at the floor and mumbled something incoherent. I moved closer and tried to hear whatever she was saying. Her green eyes lifted and I felt my breath hitch. It's kind of pathetic for her to still have an effect over me after everything that I've been through; after everything that _she_ forced me into doing.

"I want to come back, Edward," she whispered. I froze and felt an unexpected dizziness wash over me. I reached for the arm rest of the couch she was sitting in and steadied myself. Un-fucking-believeable!

"You _cannot_ be serious Tanya!" I barked after regaining my normal self and my natural senses. She looked me in the eyes and nodded, determination clouding them. I felt as if someone kicked me in the gut and the wind had left me momentarily.

"Why, Tanya? Why?! After three years! After three bloody years, you come back here and tell me that you want me back?! No...You come back here and ask me to _take_ you back?!" I exclaimed, fighting with my subconscious mind that was screaming at me to just say yes.

In response, all Tanya could do was sit there motionless. Aside from her breathing, it was almost hard to tell if she was alive or not and whether she was listening to a word I was saying.

I decided on a different approach; accusation. After I calmed a little and struggled to lower my voice to indoor lever, I spoke in a knowing tone. "It didn't work out with that Harrison guy, did it?"

She winced and I knew that I'd hit the spot. Oh, because that helps matters.

"Let's talk through everything, hm? It's been a while and I _need _to straighten everything out for my own sanity, and for yours. Three years ago, after I promised you all my love and the rest of my life, you left so suddenly. I know that we weren't well off but at least I loved you and I thought you were willing to wait..." I choked out. I almost made the mistake of looking into her eyes but moved on with my story. "I thought you loved me too but I guess it just wasn't enough."

Tanya turned in her seat to look at me and took my hand. "But I _did _love you, Edward. I _still _do. I was just so stupid and so young and so scared..."

I gulped nervously and snatched my hand away from her grasp, afraid that she would have power over me if I left it there under her touch. I silenced her with a raise of my finger and she complied, allowing me to continue.

"And I asked if you wanted to wait while I got life back on track so that we could live a happy, married life...You and I both know that you left me because of two reasons. One I would rather not name and two, because I had no money," I said, standing up and pacing so as to keep my anger inside. She looked back at the floor, in shame, and I took that as a signal to keep going.

"Three years ago, in about two months, we were to wed but you ran off with that rich boy from uni and left me here, alone. You have no idea what you did to me..."

I ceased my pacing and stared at the floor, lost in thought. The days of a broken heart were ones that I definitely did _not _want to return to. Once I had the power to glance at her, I felt guarded and kept up a sheltered, hidden persona.

"I guess that, if it wasn't for my family and friends, I'd be rotting away in a coffin at this very moment and you'd have _no one_ to come running back to...Tanya...I was at the point of suicide," I whispered, gathering all the truth across the Earth. She gasped and let more tears falls down her cheeks, muttering many apologies. It was too late. I made sure there was some distance between us so that she couldn't just jump at me if she wanted.

"Edward, I'm sorry. You have to believe me when I say that. I really am. It's just that I was too young for everything. I was just a girl and you were so...so in love with me and I was so in love with you that...Edward, I'm sorry. I'm sorry,"

"You were so in love with me that you felt the need to run?!" I shouted, not holding back my frustration and anger that boiled under my skin.

Everything around me felt lighter for a moment. It was the one thing that I'd imagine doing for three years and I felt slightly relieved to know that she was just as vulnerable as I had been. Because of her I'm afraid of fears that make no sense to me. Because of her I don't want to fall in love ever again. Because of her.

I remember the day, much too clearly, when Matt, Jack and Jasper broke down my door and literally dragged me out of this apartment. I reached the brink of insanity and never wanted to set foot outside of this comfort because it was filled with memories of her. The look on my mother's face was enough to kill me and the pity was unbearable. My father tried to be understanding but I could see the pain that was eating him alive. Old friends must've heard about Tanya for she was never brought up in a conversation...ever. However, even with all their help and sympathy, I was inconsolable. She wasn't coming back no matter how long I waited and no matter what I tried. But I could never hate her; never.

I think back on the main reason behind my change and realised it was the kid. I'd always wanted to be a father and, before she left me with just painful memories and empty promises, I'd picture little girls, wrapped in pink pearls, craddled in her arms and Edward Jnr, leading the high school football team to victory.

Ashley, who was only ten years old when everything happened, was so innocent and lively and unbroken. She was like Tanya before the craziness of what people call reality. Ashley spoke to me of fairytales and distant dreams. She was my escape and my motive. She was the reason why I went back to school and got my degree. She was the reason I'd started talking again. My love for her overruled my love for Tanya and it was all I needed from the beginning.

I was pulled from my reverie when I heard Tanya's woeful sobs. She was still on the couch, crying and apologising. It took all I had not to go and comfort her, even after this oppressing confession. Instead of walking over and trying to ease the pain, I simply stood and watched.

"Tanya, I think it's best if you just leave..."

And with that, I escorted her to the door. As soon as I heard the sound of a car pulling out of the driveway, time had come to a stop. Everything surrounding me faded away and felt my knees buckle, causing me to lose strength and fall to the cold, hard floor. The room never seemed more small and suffocating. I sat there, with my back pressed against the front door, and just breathed.

I wasn't going to cry. No more; that's it.

_Flashback_

_Ashley looked up at me with a grin. "I dreamt that I was getting married to a normal, peasant boy."_

"_Why a peasant when you can have the prince?" I asked, confused by her wish._

_She shook her head and replied, "Because my daddy- he wasn't a prince. He didn't offer great carriages and he doesn't go on amazing sword fights. But he's lived like all those princes and all those kings...because he's loved my mummy as if she was the queen of the world and it's more than enough for her. Besides, Cinderella and Belle and Sleeping Beauty all have endings...my one won't, because my love for my peasant boy will last forever..."  


* * *

_

**Aww, this is probably my favourite chapter even though there's not as much BxE. I guess I just love a wise Ashley.**

**Okay, some things I have to address. **

**One, I'm only fourteen years old and I'm going to admit that I've never been 'in love' ; it's hard to write these things. Some of you can laugh and tell me to go back Harry Potter fantasy stuff but I'm not going to. I actually have fun writing this story and I'm not going to stop because of such recommendations. Days of writing fantasy are put on temporary hold.**

**Two, yes I'm back. I've been coming back every two months or so but I promised myself, in the beginning of the year, that I must finish everything I start and this is one of them. **

**Three, long chapter because I feel bad. LOL. btw, I've got everything planned out and there's an outline to this story - I'm just really looking forward to write a particular section so I'm trying to speed things up.**

**Four. Sorry if you made a suggestion and I haven't been able to pop it in. I don't even know what Freshman Friday is :S**

**And finally, I'm not making any promises as to when the next chapter's going to be posted but holidays are coming up and I'm going to actually be home for those two weeks. Sad :( Meh, at least it means there's going to be some writing done.**

**Thanks y'all (L) love you guys.**

**PS. sorry for mistakes. I really haven't the energy to proofread. Review ;)**


	8. My own Adjectives

Oh, Dear lord! She has a chapter up! no f- I'll save that for the story - way!

**Disclaimer: *checks the mail* Ugh! I sent in that application months ago and waited oh so patiently only to be greeted with this big fat - 'Denied' I guess Twilight will just never be mine :(**

**Warning: Pissy Edward. Pissy Bella. Some **_**adjectives**_**.**

**My own Adjectives.  
****Chapter 9**.

**BPOV**

It had been four days since the group dinner and I could feel a sense of complacency run through my whole being. However, I wouldn't be able to say the same thing for Edward. Something changed that night and I'm talking of this in a negative light. I don't know if it has anything to do with me but I can't help but have it linger on my mind- even when I don't want to think of it. _Especially_ when I don't want to think of it.

"Earth to Bella..." called Angela. She's noticed Edward's change too and every time we talked about it, I would end up zoning out and getting lost in the jumble of my own thoughts. Angela tossed her head back and laughed, rolling her eyes.

"You were muttering to yourself about thinking of a certain green-eyed Adonis even when you didn't want to...and that's a quote," she chuckled. Oh, how pitiful.

Edward entered the room in a furious state, like the first time I'd seen him in here, while I was silently fuming to Jasper and Ang on his first day. I wondered what could possibly have gotten him so angered this time.

"Are you alright?" I asked tentatively. His eyes, usually a green, lighted colour, now flamed with anger and irritation. If it wasn't for the overwhelming vibe that I received left, right and center, I would've probably teased him for it.

He snarled, "Does it look like I'm alright?"

Angela looked as shocked as I felt and Edward simply pinched the bridge of his nose, not looking the least bit repentant. I'd come to believe that he did that whenever he was stressed. I sat and waited for an apology. One that I don't suppose I was to get.

"Gee, well sorry for being concerned. You know Edward, your mood swings are kind of giving me a whiplash." I replied in the same tone.

He glared at me and I returned it. I could sense that Angela was feeling slightly awkward but I knew her and I knew that she wouldn't just leave me. After a momentary pause, I breathed in and found myself still trying to stare him down. There was no way that I was going to give in to him. It's his fault this time...who am I kidding? It's _always _his fault!

He leaned across the table, not dropping my gaze, and replied bitterly, "You ask far too many questions. Maybe you should just mind your own business for once. God, woman!"

I gasped but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I had mentally prepared myself for something like this and didn't take offense to it, honestly.

"Well you- you- you should stop being such a pissy...er...pissy...er...pissy person!" I retorted, in feeble attempt.

For a second, I actually thought he was going to laugh, or smile at least. But he just stood harshly and, with one last glare, stormed off.

"Ugh, he's such an ass!" I exclaimed, scowling at his perfect retreating figure.

Angela giggled. "Actually, I thought he was a pissy...uh....uh....person," she said, mocking me and teasing my pitiableness.

I gave her a sarcastic smile. "We are never talking about that again...Who does he think he is?" I cried, raising my fist in anger.

This only made Angela laugh harder and she raised her hand to clasp it around mine and placed it gently on the table. I saw the defeated, bored look in her eyes and frowned. So we were as predictable as I thought.

She nodded, reading the unspoken question once again. "Yes, you're that predictable, Bella. But, being the predictable people that you are, I believe that you guys will be back to your happy selves by this time next week," announced Angela, not surprising me of that insane theory.

"Don't you have a class now?" I inquired, implying that I wanted her to leave and let me wallow in self-pity. She chuckled and muttered something that I didn't quite catch. As Angela rose, Jessica came bounding towards us, looking somewhat frantic.

"Bye Jess, I've got a class to teach. I'll catcha later."

Jess waved goodbye to Angela and sat directly in front of me, whispering, "Bella, I think Edward's frustrated about something."

I rolled my eyes at her and apologised after realising my mistake. It wasn't _her _fault that I was in such a bad mood.

"See, how easy was that? I just apologised for something rude I did. _God,_ that fuckwit's infuriating!" I declared. Jessica stared at me, confounded.

I explained the whole situation in an angry whisper so the Mrs Norris and Mr Smith wouldn't hear our conversation. Though, I believe that they already knew the gist of what I was vexed about. They witnessed the whole thing and would sometimes glance over at our table whenever I huffed.

"And then he walked off! That stupid Neanderthal," I finished, with both my explanation and all my venting. I felt slightly better and the heat from my cheeks had died down.

The reaction I got from Jess was the exact one I received from Angela. I didn't see what was so funny about it but the two of them obviously found that git quite amusing.

"Anyway, that was way more than what I bargained for. I just came to tell you that I think Edward's frustrated with Ashley," she said nonchalantly, stifling her little titters. Now, _this _was news to me.

Then it dawned on me. "He took his anger from Ashley out on _me_? What could Ashley have possibly done? I've never seen the two angry enough with each other to walk away and take it out on others," I questioned in a disbelieving tone.

"I don't know. I was going to ask you...to ask him since you two were so friendly with each other, but I guess that's not going to work now," she replied, obviously bummed about not being in on the latest gossip.

"But I do know that it has something to do with that Ian kid in tenth grade," added Jess as an afterthought. She should've said it from the beginning. It's so painfully clear to me now, though it may not be with her.

"He found out that Ashley's dating Ian," I stated. It wasn't even a question because it's so typical Edward to overreact about that.

Jess stopped picking at her grapes and stared at me, questioningly. I merely shrugged.

"Why would he be upset about that? It's not like she loves the guy. She's only what? Fourteen years old," asked Jess. I chuckled and sighed hopelessly.

"Try telling _him_ that. He's just really protective of her, don't know why so don't ask," I replied with a laugh in my voice.

Jess accepted that reply and returned to her grapes. I remember the last time I was in here eating grapes. For some reason they don't seem as appealing as they did before. Maybe it's because they're not on Edward's lips but I can't be sure. It's just an educated guess.

"So, you think he's going to apologise soon?" asked Jess, breaking the comfortable silence. I laughed and stared at her with my eyebrows raised.

"No. The Edward that I know is kind of stubborn and will not be that easy to crack. Even if it's just something as small as this. It's not really about what was said, Jess," I explained.

She tilted her head to the side and put on a confused, baffled face.

"Well, with Edward, we know that what he said didn't really offend me and what I pathetically tried to say didn't offend him. It's just that - I know it sounds kind of childish and stupid - but what we're going through, at the moment, is like a test or game even. Neither of us want to be the first to cave. And well...he's just a juvenile, arrogant, thick headed, egotistical, complex ignoramus."

Damn. Why couldn't I say that before?

"Ahh, and you bring out the thesaurus _now? _It's not me that you have to convince, Bells," laughed Jess.

"Tell me about it," I replied, thinking of how hopeless I was becoming around the guy. I used to be witty and sharp but whenever I was near him for too long, I'd become this...mushy thing.

Jess and I talked a bit more and we swapped gossip. It was more her giving me all the 'in news' within James K. Private...the students' 'in news' might I add.

Despite what the students think, we didn't really talk about them in the staff room unless it was necessary. Teachers had better things to do than to sit around gossip about their students with each other. Put it this way, teachers gossip about their students as much as students gossip about their teachers. It's not really the first topic that comes to mind.

However, with Jess, she seemed to have eyes and ears all over the school. I mean, my students told me things whenever I talked to them but it was as though Jess purposely went out of her way to listen in on their conversations. She reminds me of those girls I saw in the courtyard with their hands always cupped around their mouths and whispering nonsense to each other.

"Anyway, I think that's all you've got to know. Just keep an eye on those students, yeah? I heard that she burst into uncontrollable tears because she caught him making out with her best friend," announced Jessica secretly. She made it appear like a top-secret mission of some sort.

I suddenly felt like I was in high school again. Wait. Let me rephrase that. I suddenly felt like I was a _student_ in high school again.

I laughed and rose from my seat, saying that I would watch over her and make sure that she was doing fine. I didn't end up actually promising Jessica anything because...well, by the end of the conversation, I couldn't even remember who 'she' was. There were just way too many names.

"Remember Bella," called Jess as I opened the door. I waved her goodbye and rolled my eyes at her hopelessly.

As I stepped out the door I muttered to myself, "Well at least she cares about her students."

Then I heard his voice and tensed at the annoyance I was met with. "Ah, so she also talks to herself. She _is _insane."

I raised an eyebrow and put on a face that practically screamed 'is that all you got?' Instead of actually saying that though, I appeared calm and collected as I replied, "So, is the infamous Edward Masen talking to me now? Wow. & I thought his pedestal was so high that it would be at least several light years before he reached this planet."

I sighed a defeated sigh. At least it was better than the last one.

"Miss Swan I am flattered. You actually believe me to be a God? Oh, what a shame. I used to take pleasure in knowing that there was at least one person who didn't think so highly of me," he retorted, sarcasm dripping in each of his words.

"Oh, don't you wish. In actuality, I was just informing Ms Stanley of the real snot-nosed, egotistic, arrogant, difficult barbarian that you hide beneath this cool demeanor," I replied, sardonically. Yes! Finally got that one out.

He laughed dryly and responded with the same, mocking tone as before, "Oh? A walking thesaurus? Maybe I could keep you, like a puppy of some sort- be my bitch."

Fail.

"Why should I be the one apologising?" I asked, calmly. The thought of me having to say sorry to him for something that he knows he did wrong is preposterous. I'm _not_ saying sorry.

"I don't know. Maybe because you're just a - what was that? a...er..pissy...er... person?" he mocked.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about my niece who is probably breaking down in the girls' bathroom because of a completely fucking inconsiderate uncle," I countered, both proud and somewhat repentant.

Anger flashed in his eyes and, once again, he stormed off without another word.

Edward: 1 Bella: 1

Stupid sexy uncle of my student. He's going to be the death of me.

**EPOV**

She has absolutely no idea what she's talking about. I don't think it's healthy for a woman of her quick-wit to be so knowing of something that only happened about two hours ago. She's a psychopath!

I set out to my 6th period class, not even remembering the reason as to why I was waiting before the staff room door. At least I had to be thankful that there was only 6th period, lunch and two other periods to go. My real dilemma wasn't having to spend lunch with an angered Bella - or no Bella at all - but it was having to spend a car ride with a troubled, unforgiving niece.

As I slammed the door on my way into class, I looked upon the faces of some terrified ninth-graders and gestured them to take out their workbooks and continue on with last lesson. I desperately needed this period to just sit out and think.

Okay, the first and foremost matter at hand was Ashley. What could I have possibly said to make her so furious with me? Okay, maybe the better question to ask myself was what can I do to make it up to her?

"_Hey Ashley, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked above the chatter and voices of the hallway buzz. She gave her friends an apologetic look and made her way over to me, looking a little more glum than usual._

_I pulled out the note from my front pocket and placed it in her hands. She stared at it, with wide green eyes, and appeared to be thinking frantically._

"_Where'd you find it?" she asked momentarily, taking a pause to breathe._

"_So, you acknowledge the fact that you have seen it before and it was in your pencil case?" I questioned._

_Ashley shrugged in reply and looked up with a guarded expression that only I could read into. However, this one was different and I suppose it's because she desperately wanted to keep me out this time._

"_Who's it from?" I asked, directly. When I was pissed, it wasn't time to beat around the bush._

"_It's an assignment," she answered. I didn't believe he and she knew that she was lying through her teeth._

"_Bullshit," I replied, not even the least bit repentant for my language. I was infuriated with the fact that Ashley had the guts to lie to me. _

_Whatever she's trying, so hopelessly, to hide is sending me to frail at the ends because I dislike liars with a great passion and she understood that. Ashley and I had the same outlook on these things and yet she has the nerve to lie to my face._

"_Ask Miss Swan. It's for an English romance short story that we have to write," she said, defiantly._

"_Lie."_

_Ashley huffed and I could tell that she was breaking. "You haven't even asked her yet. How could you be so sure?!" she cried, waving her arms around in anger._

"_Doesn't change the fact that it's a lie," I replied, unwilling to give in. Ashley gave me a glare that I only returned. People passed us, and some even unashamedly stared, but I didn't really give a damn at the moment._

"_It's not a lie," yelped Ashley._

"_Two lies."_

"_You know how I hate liars," she scoffed in her defense. I gave her a questioning look and dared her to take it back. I could see that she wasn't going to so, instead, I called her out on that one too._

"_Two lies and hypocrisy then," I said, clenching my teeth and being afraid of something that I might regret saying later on._

"_I really don't like you at the moment."_

_Okay, so I'll probably regret everything I've said already, but not until later. _

"_Two lies, hypocrisy and one truth," I said in a frustrated whisper. She wasn't amused at the cool exterior that I was trying to hold up and it was the evident sincerity in her eyes._

"_Stop it!"_

_I looked into them once more, before going on with this awful interrogation. So far, I'd read everything through her green eyes and now I'd realised that she had finally let her guards come apart. It was time to take advantage of that._

"_I'll ask you again and I'll keep asking until you give me the truth. Who's it from?"_

_Ashley hung her head and became suddenly interested of the gum sticking to the concrete path._

"_I think it's from Ian San Tiago. Tenth grade," she stated with a sense of uncertainty._

_I growled. I knew this punk. He was a smart ass, a fuck-tart, a liar, a cheater and... just a kid. But that only demolishes my right to punish him, not the thoughts and my opinions of the twerp._

_I remembered him looking at Ashley as if she was a mere target and it made my blood boil. He looked directly at her and turned to smugly to his friends. _

"_Why would he be sending you - this?" I demanded._

"_He's kind of my boyfriend," she replied with sarcasm in her tone. This really ticked me off and I felt the need to hit something. He was nothing but scum and I wouldn't be letting my little, innocent, breakable niece be with the likes of him so I said the only thing there was to say._

"_You're not to see him anymore. From today, this...thing...you have with princess ass-wipe is over," I ordered, trying to hide the aggravation in my voice._

_Ashley gasped and her nostrils flared as she sent me the worst death stare I've ever received from her. All of a sudden, she started beating my chest and screaming some incoherent words. Her breathing hastened and her eyes were livid. I had to grab her by the wrists and hold her place before she calmed down._

_She stepped away from me and stalked off with her head held high and pride intact. _

"_You're not going to boss me around," she said with a point of finality in her tone. I was frozen in my place and just stood there, motionless, as she regained her composure and returned to her friends._

"Mr Masen! Mr Masen!" My head perked up and I was met with a student's worried expression. They inquired about my well being and instead of saying the honest truth I replied with,

"I'm fine. Thanks for your concern."

And why I couldn't have just said that to Bella was beyond my knowledge. I was a complete ass and I know it but there's just this thing with Bella that really pushes my buttons. Of course I'm attracted to her, there's no doubt about that, but there was something else. It was something else that could drive me up the wall.

Edward Anthony Masen has trouble grasping the fact that Bella Swan has this effect over him. It's taken me this long to admit that, first I had a physical attraction, then an infatuation, and finally, I find myself being more than just physically attracted to her. I'm pulled in by her everything. The way she walks, the way she talks, the way she says my name is all so infuriating and much too beautiful. Bella Swan in the most stubborn, audacious, intellectual, quick-witted woman I have _ever_ met...and yet I find myself wrapped around her finger from the very first _day _we met. It must have something to do with her sarcasm - or those depth less brown eyes...

"Mr Masen, what's the answer to question 5?"

Well, at least now I won't let my thoughts run wild. I stood up from my seat and walked over to the kid, answered the question and called for a class discussion.

After a full period of that, I'd set out towards an awkward lunch-date...lunch, with a frustrated Bella Swan. Or none at all. I'd hope it was the former but something in my mind strongly suggested not to get my hopes up.

As I entered the staff room, I scanned the area and looked pathetic as I searched frantically for her. I had to be prepared for whatever she plans for throwing at me next. It's hard enough to not _look_ at her; not talking to her is close to impossible.

Damn her. Damn pride. Damn me. Damn whatever I can think of that makes everything surrounding us so damn canted.

"Edward?"

I spun on my heel to be face to face with the woman that I was looking for.

Her beautiful eyes looked glad to see me but, as soon as she realised what we were going through, they fell into a defensive essence. Oh yeah, we're back to bickering like children trying to use big words. Back at square one.

"Alas, she speaks my name. That must count for something," I declared.

Bella huffed and walked in, under my arm which was holding the door open. I'd basically just offered her a kind of peace offering- no. I didn't know that she was to enter so...no.

And I highly doubt that we'd go back to wherever we were just like that. Bella Swan is the kind of apology person that needs that kind of communication that most men would like to avoid.

I played it cool and followed her inside. I noticed her tense position and chuckled inwardly. It was good to know that I wasn't the only one affected by the others' presence. I mean, of course I _knew_ that, but it was good to be reminded of the fact.

"Edward!"

I felt my body shudder when I heard that nasal voice. Bella laughed and walked over to her usual table. _Our _usual table.

Had Lauren not yet gotten the clue? I felt extremely bothered and the fact that Bella was evidently amused only added to my annoyance.

Lauren offered me a seat for lunch and Angela, that unbelievable woman, suggested that I should just for the fun of seeing me suffer under Lauren's fake, manicured nails. Lauren assumed that Angela was speaking on my behalf and all but pulled me to the table within the far corner, directly across Bella. Our eyes met for a moment and I sensed a tense, bemused feeling within them. She turned her full attention back to Angela and that new student-teacher punk who had been checking her out since the moment he'd entered the room. I'd put all my focus on whatever was not Lauren - or Bella - and, at the moment, it were the two new message from Matt and mum.

I looked over at Lauren who was prattling on about fate or something. How can someone be so dense? I practically refused to look at her so she supposes that I'm giving her time to talk nonsense.

"I have to call someone. I might not be back," I said honestly, not even waiting for a response as I walked out. I'm more rude and obnoxious towards her than I ever was to Bella, with the exception of my lapse in brainpower on the day we met, and yet Lauren does not react. No change, no gasp, not outburst- she just keeps talking.

I dialed the number, Matt's first, and waited for three rings before he picked up.

"Eddie Boy!" exclaimed Matt. He was always the loud one and the fact that he was married and fathered a fourteen year old girl didn't change that. He may have matured in the slightest but he's still the same loud, annoying kid from twelve years ago.

I chuckled, "What's up? You left a message or something. I couldn't be bothered to listen and really needed an escape route."

He laughed on the other line and I heard Melanie say something in the back. "Tell her I said hi," I added.

We exchanged greetings and I found myself in a ten minute conversation with my eldest brother about nothing in particular. Then, he brought up something about Ashley and all my thoughts went back to the argument and the aftermath that I've been trying to put off.

"It was the purpose of my call. Anyway, yeah, Ashley called and said she was going shopping with Rose and told me to tell you that. By the way, what happened?" he inquired. Matt didn't sound defensive or protective of Ashley but more amused...everyone's reaction to everything that I've been doing wrong today.

I decided to play coy. "What are you talking about?"

Matt laughed and I could very nearly see him roll his eyes on the other line. "Okay, so Ashley usually goes to and from school with you, right? And she really enjoys that thirty minute drive, though I have no clue as to why. All of a sudden she calls me up to tell me that she's going to come home late and with Rosalie, who is more your best friend's sister, and you expect me to believe nothing's wrong? Real impressive Edward. How dumb do you think I am?"

I felt like replying with some witty comment but decided against it. He was actually kind of smart - no, he was the smartest of the three and he'd never let Jack or I forget that.

As if sensing my thoughts, Matt gloated, "That's right, Edward. What now? Well, I guess I'll have to find out later. Melanie is driving me crazy. She wants me to finish moving the birdbath. And, before you ask - don't. I don't even know why we have one. Lord knows that it's only a mere death contraption for them. They fly over, those stupid animals, during the time of getting to work and school and then they're all surprised when they find they're splattered across the windshield of a car."

"Graphic, Matt. Okay, well, I'll see you later. I don't know when, seeing as your daughter is pissed at me beyond reason, but I'll see you soon. I have to call mum. Bye."

He laughed once more before bidding me goodbye too. I checked my watch to see whether or not I had time and saw that I had only used half of my break. Lunch seems to go by a lot slower without...her.

I called my parents' home and waited patiently only to be greeted with the answering machine. I didn't stress over that. They hardly ever picked up the phone anyway and the only time was when they needed something or when they've been missing me. I offered to call occasionally but neither of them picked up the phone.

After hanging up on their oh so lovely voices, I realised that I still had time to kill. I wasn't even desperately hungry enough to go back inside and face the wrath of that which is known as Lauren Malroy. I sighed dejectedly and felt like dropping to the floor then and there, not caring if anyone saw the distress I was in.

Then I heard the door swing and heard Angela ask, "James stopped calling then? I thought you were actually getting somewhere with the guy. Did a certain green-eyed God change that, eh?"

I remained silent as I held out for Bella's reply. I supposed it would be Bella seeing as the two were best buds so it didn't faze me when I heard her angelic voice... Stupid Boy.

"Yeah. I kinda suggested that he was as interesting as my four walls and just as suffocating sometimes. I didn't use those words exactly though. He just really thought we were...there. I felt bad because I seriously almost laughed when he asked for another chance," she replied. I smiled. The first smile that I'd smiled all day. So, this James guy's off the list then.

"You didn't answer my second question. Has even a little of it got anything to do with Edward Masen hmm?"

Bella giggled and sighed. That was a good sign. At least she didn't hate me.

"I don't know what's wrong with the guy. I mean, the day we met he was a complete and utter prick. He had his mood swings and about a month later, four days ago, he talks to me...normally - or however normal it gets with the enigma that is Mr Masen,"

I felt a shiver run down my spine when she said Mr Masen, completely different to the ones that Lauren had given me.

"And then we're happy go lucky, acting like the best of friends. Today he's back to his arrogant, stubborn self. I don't know...He's so frustrating! I mean, I think I...well...he's...oh, My God. It's just really confusing!" exclaimed Bella. She seemed to have stopped halfway through her rant about me and Angela simply giggled in efforts to try and comfort the poor girl. When she puts it that way then I guess there's a reason as to why she should be really angry with me at the moment - however, I'd never really admit to it. At least not now.

"Bella, are you attracted to him?" asked Angela with an innocent tone. I saw Bella freeze momentarily but I wasn't able to see her facial expression, for she turned in the other direction and I was left with her back.

Bella began to mumble something and Angela asked her to speak up. I had a feeling that Bella glared at her from the delighted, innocent look upon Angela's face.

"Fine. I'll admit that he's... well, you know. Everyone knows. But when he opens his mouth it just sends me into a whirlwind of questions and confusion. It's not a nice feeling to be going through," admitted Bella, going back through her ranting phase. Good job Angela.

Angela chuckled to herself. "That doesn't answer my question though. Are you attracted to him?"

"What do you mean, 'am I attracted to him?'"

Angela rolled her eyes in response and changed her manner to the way she'd be talking to a child. "Let's drop several years of our age and go back to the days where I have to say it like this. Bella, do you _like-like_ him? Do you want to kiss him? Do you want to hold his hand? Do you want to -"

"- I get it! Yes, I might like him but understand that I only like him very little at the moment. If he wasn't being the pain in the ass as he is then maybe I'd like him a little more but c'mon Angela. Edward Masen has hundreds of women - and much prettier women - fawning over him all the time! And it's a _might. _The keyword there is _might_ so don't go all operation Bella and Edward on me," cried Bella, going through many shades of red. I couldn't believe my own ears and yet I couldn't help but feel my ego inflate by some great amount. Angela looked so smug and finally lifted her gaze to meet my own.

Crap.

Bella was turning on her heal, to see who had Angela so tense. I pretended to look like I just got off the phone for it was still in my hand. Bella appeared as a deer in headlights and I gave her a shrug before turning my attention back to Angela.

"I was on the phone to my brother...Angela," I explained, making sure to only acknowledge her presence and not that of the beauty whom occupies most of my thoughts these days.

It was enough to fool Bella for the next thing I knew she had whipped up some childish, snide remark.

"Oh, real mature Edward. What? Are you just going to act as if I don't exist now? Fine then. I'll pretend you're not here either."

"Fine," I replied rather defiantly.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good," she mimicked.

"Fine." I repeated, not even caring about how immature I seemed.

"Fine."

"Perfect!" And with that Bella Swan walked off, unbeknownst to the fact that I had just been there to bear witness to her beautiful, wonderful, perfect confession.

Angela remained still and silent in her spot and made sure that Bella was out of earshot before saying, "I know that you heard that."

She didn't seem angered upset. She just said it. She just stated what Bella didn't know and, as she smiled to say goodbye, I found, once again, that mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Women in general. They're going to be the death of me. One particular brown-eyed, English-teaching, quick- witted, thesaurus-walking, angel talking, amazing-everything...woman; Well, she's going to send me to Hell and back.

**BPOV**

The day had started off magnificently but as soon as I'd seen him enter in that state, I'd known it was only just the beginning.

It was the complete opposite of magnificent. In fact, I'd go as far as saying that it was minutely off from a disaster.

After that awful bickering session I'd had with the guy, I'd walked into my 6th period class and was met with the worst year nines anybody can ask for. Majority of them had taken advantage of the fact that I had a pissing head ache and decided to choose this particular day to bring a basketball into class. Natalie had pestered me of my love life- or lack thereof. She made it quite apparent and it made my situation worse.

And after that, I'd walked into Edward once again and made the mistake of thinking that I was to seek comfort in the guy. He made some remark, as expected, and was literally dragged off by Lauren - the Ice Queen.

At least I'd been able to laugh at him then. Always look for the silver lining.

Then, as I was having my usual chat with Angela, she had decided to pull Edward into the conversation. In short, I'd admitted out loud that I liked him a little bit and Angela took pride in knowing that she'd got it right from the beginning. And, to top that all off, he was so close to hearing my embarrassing outcry. _So close._

Period seven was a complete nightmare. For some unknown reason, which is another way of saying Ian did it, the fire extinguisher went off and all the papers on my desk were replaced with foam. The girls in my tenth grade class had nothing better to do than to gossip and send the most hate-filled glares my way. I won't even pretend to act as if I had no idea why.

The final period of the day ended on a less hectic note. The seventh graders- though they were really annoying and frustrating in the beginning - actually listened to me and did their work. I was beginning to think that they were beautiful but one of them had to make a childish comment on a topic that I doubt any of them know anything about. Sex. Of course, it began with that smart ass, Sean. I just sat there and let them run their mouths.

Bad teaching days. Bad Bella. Failed lessons. Full stop.

Ugh. Well, it may not be that bad after all but it's safe to say that I'd had better days...

Finally, I was snapped out of my self pity with the sound of Rosalie's voice.

"Bella! Come with me today? I'm going to the shops with Ashley. We're going to have a bite to eat, maybe even catch a movie."

I nodded, not thinking of anything else to do. I was too exhausted to even bother trying to put up a fight. Maybe a movie was something that I needed.

As Rose drove to the shopping Centre, with Ashley being abnormally quiet, I'd tried so hard not to change the radio station while Rose talked of some holiday that Emmett was planning to take her. Right now, I'd wished I'd brought my own car to school today.

I did try to pay attention but the words of the song were mocking me and driving me insane.

_And you always think, always speak cryptically  
I should know that you're no good for me_

It was burning my ears - not that I had anything against the song or Katy's singing - but I was itching to switch it off. I don't think Rose would mind but I've always been told that the driver gets to choose what's playing and, since Rose was driving, I guess I'd just have to endure three minutes of this. Ashley shifted in the seat and I heard her huff in the back. At least she could understand, in the slightest, what I was going through.

"So, Ash, how are you going to get a lift to school? You going with Edward or what?" inquired Rose. My ears perked up immediately, as soon as they heard 'Edward'. Ahh, pathetic, pitiful, plaintive Bella.

"I don't know. We'll see. If I can't get a lift I wont go to school tomorrow," replied Ashley in a defeated tone. I was taken aback.

"Wouldn't that be considered...skipping?" I asked, raising my eyebrow and turning in my seat to face her.

She merely shrugged.

"Not if my parents know. Besides, Edward's being a piss-ass and I don't want to be within three meters of a piss-ass Edward Masen. He's such a stubborn dick," she scoffed vehemently. I laughed and returned to my position. Groaning when I'd realised the song was only just into the first chorus.

"Are you alright Bella? Do you just want me to take you home?" asked Rose.

I shook my head and brushed it off, "I just remembered some marking that I had waiting for me back at my apartment." No way was I going to admit to something as childish to the reason being because of the song.

_You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

"Seriously. I mean, as if demand someone never to see their boyfriend again!" cried Ashley. She seemed to be lost in her own world as she kept muttering and mumbling incoherently. Rose and I shared an amused glance and kept to ourselves, holding in our laughter.

Rose decided to cut in before she actually got really angered.

"It's strange seeing you and Bella and Edward all together. It's like the ultimatum. 'Cause Ashley's really just a mini version of you and Edward, Bella. You're both so similar but just in different...ways. It doesn't make sense to you now but it will later on," stated Rose. I scoffed in response and held my tongue. There was no way that Edward and I were similar.

Ashley crossed her arms across her chest and glared out the window.

"I don't want to be like Edward. He's so...he's so...he's so Edward!" she exclaimed. I laughed and stared at Rose with a questioning glance.

"Me neither," I agreed, looking back at a happier Ashley.

"Well put, Ashley," mocked Rose.

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

It was then that I couldn't take it. I felt like screaming so I just cried out and switched off the radio altogether. Rose giggled and looked at me with an expression that simply said 'oh, Bella.'

Thinking back, it's hard for me to believe that Rose and I became friends either - and good friends at that. We were just so cold to one another when we first met. Something changed along the way but I'll never forget how distant and biting we were sometimes. Maybe that's the way Edward and I will turn out...maybe.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" I asked, feigning anger.

Rose giggled some more and only confirmed my thoughts. Oh, beautiful. Ashley raised her eyebrow in question and Rose felt the need to explain on my behalf. I didn't want to be talking about the guy at that moment.

"She's not talking to your uncle either," explained Rose. Ashley's mouth formed an 'o' shape and she giggled. Rose and I simply looked at each other in question.

After Ashley calmed down, she peered up at us and had a focused, glazed over expression. "Can't you see it? He _likes _you..." she stated, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, I know. We're just going through a rough patch at the moment but he and I are really good friends," I whispered in reply.

She rolled her eyes at me and glanced at Rose with an 'are you fucking serious?' look all over her face. She widened their eyes in agreement and I felt lost in their secret messages.

"Okay! Okay...I feel like I'm back teaching _your _English class. There's all these secret messages and unspoken pieces of information that everyone supposes just slips under my nose!" I wailed, poking Ashley lightly on the shoulder.

They laughed at my reaction and it was refreshing to know that my friend and student found some kind of amusement out of this. I pouted while they took the time to soak in my confusion, bewilderment...pain.

"I don't mean like you as a friend, Miss Swan-"

That's when I noticed that Ashley still called me Miss Swan. I'd come to the conclusion that if she called Jasper, Rose and - ugh- Edward by their first name, outside of school, I guess there's no harm in her calling me Bella either. But only outside of school and _only_ outside of school.

"Call me Bella, _please. _As if I don't feel old enough," I muttered. Rose had a knowing look as she smirked at me and I mirrored her grin though I don't know why. She was confused for a moment but laughed it off and shook her head, directing me a hopeless sigh.

Ashley looked delighted as I smiled down at her.

"Anyway, what I was trying to say is that, Edward doesn't like you as a friend. I mean, sure he does, but he also likes you as...well, more than a friend. Do you see where I'm getting at, Mis- I mean _Bella_?"

Wow, it's going to take some getting used to, hearing her say Bella. The fact that she had the same kind of prettiness in her voice as Edward, didn't help. Nonetheless, Edward's voice seemed more like velvet to me. Ashley's was more of a twinkle of a little star.

"Oh, yeah, totally," I replied in a sarcastic way. Rose whispered something to Ashley that sounded like, 'hopeless.'

Ashley laughed and looked at me seriously, "I'm not lying. He likes you. I've known since the first day you two met."

"You sound like Alice," I replied.

That was the last thing said as we pulled up to the centre. It was pretty packed for a Thursday night but I suddenly remembered late night shopping. I'd usually avoid it at all costs because it was usually a time for students, and teenagers in general, to loiter around. That meant _my_ students since this was probably the 'biggest place in town.'

"Bella? Rose?" I turned to find myself face to face with a tired, pale Alice. She looked so anxious that I felt the need to run to her side; and so I did.

"Alice? Are you alright? You look a little stressed and a little worn?" I questioned. She just shrugged it off and we walked inside.

Throughout the whole night, Rose and I watched over a very stressed Alice. She insisted that it was nothing and I almost believed her, but the look that was spread on Rose's face confirmed my thoughts: something's wrong with the wedding plans.

Ashley just 'hung' with us and I could sense the fact that she was trying to dodge any of her peers. It would be strange, after all, to be seen on a Thursday night - loiter night - with two teachers from your school and their friend who's to be married soon. Poor girl.

"Rose, I think that there's a flaw in your plan," I suggested, looking pointedly over at a fidgety Ashley. Rose picked up on it immediately.

She walked towards Ashley, leaving me with Alice. Time to investigate...

"Alice, what's really wrong?" I asked.

She sighed. "You'll find out soon enough. Just be prepared of a very big favour I have to ask of you Bella."

I was slighted but didn't freeze completely. If there was something that Alice needed then I guess I was prepared to do so. I gave her a small smile and it seemed as though that was all it took for Alice to return to the normal, bubbly little pixie that I'd grown to love and we stepped along with Ashley and Rose.

"I mean, you're not old but...well, you're a little _older_ than I -"

I laughed, "It's alright Ashley. We get it. You don't want to be seen in the stores with your two school teachers and their best friend. Don't stress it. We could go home now if you want?" I glanced at Rose to see if she was fine with it and Rose simply nodded, understanding where I was coming from.

"I used to be a fourteen year old too, you know," replied Rose.

Ashley and I looked at each other with one thought in mind: no.

"Ugh, wrong thing, aye?" asked Rose, realising her mistake.

"Yeah. Just a little. Don't try and use empathy. I learnt that as a student teacher. Sometimes it works- but only if you do it right- but most times it's just another excuse for students to hate you. They think you're trying to be 'young again' and I quote," I explained, laughing at Rose's serious expression.

Alice laughed at us and said something along the lines of 'weird teaching habits.'

Ashley literally looked torn between two decisions. I'd just seen a group of teenage girls walk into the cinemas and Ashley was glancing back and forth between her options. Lord knows what goes on in that girl's mind.

Then she looked at us and smiled.

"Let's watch Transformers 2!" she exclaimed, excitedly. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Not the wisest move. However, I doubt the fact that Ashley gets spotted with us will change peoples' opinion of her. I guess she understood that too.

"But first thing's first," I said, scanning over her uniform.

Alice gasped and clapped her hands while jumping up and down animatedly. Yup. She'd caught on.

"Shopping!"

**1:20am and I'm ready to post this son of a - okay, enough swearing. Sorry for the colourful words I'd used in this chapter. I'd taken MUCH of it down, seriously. yeah, yeah. There will come an hour when I will be bothered to edit but not at this ungodly hour.**

**HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE! NOW! IN CINEMAS! AUSTRALIA! YES!**

**Hope you like-like ;) reviews! :D lovey'all.**

**PS. long ass chapter (in my books) for all you lovelies.**

**Oh, PPS. reviews please.**


	9. Just Stop

**Argh, sorry peeps. This is the better version; completely different to before but not exactly what I had in mind. The other one wasn't exactly worthy of this story. I wrote the full chapter but it completely went off track and just...meh. It wasn't right. Well, here's chapter 10! Took a while but it got there. I don't plan on giving up on this story - reviews or no reviews. **

**I own nothing :(**

**Stop.**

**Chapter 10**

I sat with my girls at our favourite café, near James K Private, and we gossiped blatantly about whatever came to mind. It was venting time for Rose. It was venting time for Alice. Unsurprisingly, it was venting time for me.

All three of us had needed to escape from everything for a few hours and just be together. Alice, Rose and I had become rather close since that group dinner and they were becoming somewhat of the best friends outside of school that I never really had. There was always Angela... and then the group of friends that I sometimes met up with after class, in college. It was a large group of friends that that we - Alice and I - kind of left behind after the 'real world' started taking a toll on the rest of the aspects in our life. This included hardcore partying.

All three of us had some form of a problem. Sad but true.

Rose had a fight with Emmett. I don't think they even remember what they were fighting for. Alice and I just teased her about it. They'd go home, scream at each other a little more and then have hot angry make up sex.

Alice just had stress from her wedding plans. She didn't talk much about it and we decided not to press. She'd tell us in due time.

And then there was me...

"Bella, when are you and Edward going to stop this...whatever it is?" cried Alice, bringing the attention of the whole cafe to our little table. Rose shushed her as I blushed and tried to sink myself deeper into the seat.

Rose chuckled, "It's been what? Three days. Alice, I don't think it's really that big of a deal. Bella and Edward will talk soon enough."

"Oh, sorry. I think I just - well, it seems much longer than it actually has been, I guess. Everything seems to be like that these days," replied a sheepish Alice, playing with the buttons on her brand new trench coat.

The transformation that Alice has taken in three days hasn't been great but at least she's better. It seems as though the stress of wedding plans have affected her physically. Every time I see her, she appears much out of life as she was on that Friday with Ashley and Rose. By the time we hit the mall she's happier, but I'm still worried about how she's taking everything. It's abnormal to see her so...drained.

"Bella?"

I was snapped out of my reverie and brought back to Earth when the counter girl called my name. Alice and Rose were in some deep discussion about something that I probably wouldn't be able to contribute to, so I left them to it and walked to the counter to collect my soul-warming Hot Chocolate. Rose and Alice were the only ones that knew about my Hot Chocolate fetish. I went through a crazy coffee phase and I doubt anyone would want me to go through that again...or be with me, either way. Hot Chocolate had become my beautiful warming substitute.

"Bella?" Velvet.

Without thinking, I turned around to face the Adonis himself. He looked as delighted as I felt but the feeling only stayed for a few mere seconds.

It was that scene in the movie. The one where the two romantics stare at each other for a short time span, only to realise... 'hey, we're not talking so lets just pretend that I didn't get that feeling either.'

Right. No talking. Why again?

"Edward," I acknowledged, holding my cup firmly and walking back towards the table. I left him there, not looking back despite the voice in my head ordering me to. It was a mistake to look into those blazing emeralds to begin with.

"Bella! Bella! There's Edward!" called Alice, pointing rudely to the spot where Edward stood, removing his gaze from our table.

"Oh, captain obvious." I groaned, burying my red-stained face into my hands.

"Can I call him over please? Pretty, pretty please? It'll only be for a few seconds. I haven't spoken to him in a while and well..." begged Alice. She had a mischievous sparkle in her eyes and I could see no point in denying her. I didn't know whether I wanted to or not. Part of me grounded myself to the chair and the other was searching for the nearest window. The latter seemed to overcome the rest of my body though.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and mumbled something that sounded like 'quiet down, you pixie.' I laughed and rose from my seat, forming my getaway plan.

"Edward! Edward, over here!" called Rose, clinging onto my hand, putting all thoughts of an idealistic escape to a temporary hold.

He smiled at her and 'strutted' to our little meeting area in all his beauty. I had hoped that in the span of three days he'd become harsher on the eyes - it would've made ignoring him so much easier.

"Hey Rose, Alice. How are you?" He inquired. I chose to ignore the scream that wanted to release itself.

"Oh, we're good..."

Alice and Rose looked pointedly at me. If I wasn't red before, I definitely was now. I rose my eyebrow at them and sipped on my hot chocolate to hide my apparent embarrassment.

Bad Move.

The chocolate burnt my tongue and I screamed, spilling the contents all over the table and my white shirt, making it see through. An innocent customer almost slipped due to my klutziness and, as I backed out of my seat fanning my shirt, I knocked back three seats and rammed into the glass booth.

Alice and Rose screamed in horror and I attempted to steady myself. I heard the scraping of chairs and footsteps running towards me. I closed my eyes and held my hands signaling for them to remain at least 50 meters away.

It would've been the most comical scene...If I wasn't the one playing the physical comedian.

The Hot Chocolate had burnt my skin and I wanted nothing more than to take the shirt off. I don't think Mrs Baker would appreciate me scaring her customers away though. And then there was Edward.

I opened my eyes after 6 deep breaths and saw Edward standing in front of me. I waited for him to say something snappy but he appeared to be more focused on something else. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was staring at - Thank God I'm decent. Thank God I wear bras. I covered myself and held my head down, continuing to fan out my hot chocolate stained shirt.

"Ugh! I have to go back to James K. in a few minutes. Rose, there's going to be no time for me to go back to the house and change."

I looked up and saw that Rose and Alice bolted to grab some napkins, leaving me with Edward. He coughed and reached under the table to grab something from his bag. He pulled out a black, button down shirt and held it out for me. I didn't get where the nice gesture was coming from but I'm going to think that he felt bad and wanted to help.

Edward looked at me and I found it hard to read his expression. His brows were furrowed, his lips were tight but his eyes looked light and merrier. I was hesitant to take his shirt. We exchanged no words as I took from his hands and headed towards the girls' bathroom.

I believe now, I'm the only one that can cause such havoc in a small coffee house. Oh Bella.

The shirt was more like a dress shirt on me. It looked kind of good on me and I felt confident, walking out that bathroom to face him and the girls.

Once I stepped out, I'd noticed that Rose and Edward were having a heated argument. She was stomping her feet and Edward refused to back out. He's been getting on a lot of bad sides this week.

"It's Tanya, isn't it? It's always Tanya." Asked Alice from my side. I raised an eyebrow and gave her a confused look. What was she talking about? Who's Tanya? I've heard that name mentioned before but never have I been told who she is or who she was to Edward.

"Who's Tanya?" I asked, nonchalantly.

Alice looked alarmed for a moment but turned her head to look back at Edward who was storming out the room.

"He'll tell you eventually," she whispered as Rosalie came bounding to us. Alice and I pretended to be busy with something else but Rose picked up on it straight away.

"Bella, are you wearing his shirt?" She asked in surprised. I almost forgot about that. Her argument with Edward and wondering who Tanya was more towards the front of my mind.

Alice's eyes glazed over, then she went into a fit of giggles. Rose and I shared an incredulous look.

"You look good in his shirt," said Alice, suggestively wiggling her eyebrows.

Rose scoffed but agreed in the end. As we walked out the coffee house, all three of us had come to the same conclusion.

I did look good in Edward's shirt.

Rose, Alice and I said our goodbyes before I had to head off, back to school. Rosalie had work on the other campus, leaving me to fend the sharks – Edward- on my own. To top it all off, I was wearing his shirt. Great.

"Bell - woah... nice shirt."

I gave Jasper a dismissive look and let out an exasperated sigh, dumping all my books graciously on my desk. Jasper and a few others in the staff room laughed at my display. I closed my eyes, breathed in to calm myself and held my hand up to silence them. This only caused more laughter.

Jasper went behind me and whispered in my ear, once everyone returned to their tedious work, "I think I recognise where it came from now..."

I turned around, ignoring the hairs that stood on the back of my neck, and frowned at him. He grinned like a little boy on Christmas morning.

"Wouldn't be from who I think it's from...hmm?"

I glared and ushered him to his desk.

"How would you know anyway?" I questioned, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Because it was a gift from Alice and I," he told me, jest clouding his blue eyes.

Then he walked in. I tried my best not to look in that direction and focus on the year ten essay-drafts that I had to edit. I really did try. From my peripheral vision, I saw that he was looking for something, searching frantically.

Jasper laughed and pulled something from his pocket. "Edward, you need to stop and breathe for a moment."

Edward appeared relieved and snatched the piece of parchment from Jasper's grasp, rather harshly might I add. He snarled at Jasper which surprised me. What surprised me even more was that Jasper just let it pass.

I was no longer just watching from my peripheral vision as I'm sure many others were. I turned my head, and ears, in their direction and stared unabashedly.

Jasper just shook his head and sighed a disappointed sigh. "You're letting Tanya get to you, again."

Edward's ears perked up once he heard Tanya's name and his whole form stiffened. Jasper seemed indifferent but I saw, in his eyes, the slightest form of panic. Edward's face contorted into one of undeniable anger as he ran a quick sweep of the room. His furious emerald eyes landed on my face, which I'm sure held a shocked expression, and he snarled once more at Jasper before storming out.

I couldn't believe how long it took me to realise that. Edward Masen was a flyer. He didn't want to fight, so he'd just storm off. He didn't want to talk things through and, thankfully, he didn't want to throw any hits. He just walks. He flies.

Jasper relaxed from his tense position and looked pissed off. I didn't think comforting him was the best thing to do at that moment so I just sat there, my head down and my mind reeling with thoughts of what just happened.

"You over-analyse things."

I removed my head from the drafts when I heard Angela's voice pull me out of my jungle of thoughts. She held out a bottle of water and two advils for me to take. If I hadn't noticed my headache before, I sure did now. It's like when you tell a tense person to tense, only do they realise that they can't tense anymore.

I nodded and smiled in thanks.

"Anyway, you weren't the only one that saw that," she said, looking pointedly over at a pissed off Jasper. I know this may not be the best thing to think, now that he was engaged to one of my closest friends, but angry guys are hot.

I nodded in response and widened my eyes in question.

Angela shrugged and replied, "I just heard the name Tanya, then I saw Edward go all tense and distant and then he flaunted - I mean stormed - out of the room. Is that all you saw?" she asked.

I nodded again.

"Are you getting the same thought I am? That this Tanya chick is the reason Edward's all...Edward like?" she questioned.

Once again, I nodded, unable to think of some verbal response.

"Gee, I get the point. There's no need for you to keep elaborating on your thoughts," she laughed with sarcasm lacing each of her words.

"I don't know. I'm just completely out of it today. I don't know what's going on with me, at the moment. Might just be the raging hormones," I apologised.

Angela waved it off and pulled on her handbag. "It's alright. I think we should've both chucked sickies. It's not like Kevin would've minded anyway. I haven't seen you take a day off since... I can't even think that far."

I looked pointedly at her handbag and then back at her face in question. "Well, it looks like you'll be taking off soon anyway. You're not staying for the meeting?"

Angela frowned and put on a sad face. "Sorry, Bells. I have to go out tonight. My parents' 43rd anniversary, remember?"

I mimicked her sad face and told her that I'd miss her. I was slightly pissed because that meant I'd have to stay behind with Mr. furious and Mr. furious two - Jasper and Edward.

Jessica had a legit reason; her grandma was in hospital, so I wouldn't be expecting her to show up this evening either. Rose was on the other campus and had to supposedly go out that evening. I thought over what Angela said and realised that I hadn't taken much time off since I'd started working here.

I was the teacher that usually came an hour before the bell, to get ready for the day, and leave thirty minutes after to get everything set for the next. Sure, I'd go out of the school on lunch breaks, sometimes - well, whenever Edward and I had our little tanties - but that was probably as far as my freedom went. I also went to the school camps, despite my incapability of remain balanced. I helped in the English department and took up duties whenever no one could cover.

It's surprising that I had a life outside of school.

"Bella..." I looked up to see Jasper waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah? Sorry about that. I just told Ange that I was out of it today. What's up?" I asked, trying desperately to keep my eyes open.

He looked concerned for a moment and held my face in his hands. Stupid Boy.

"Hey, are you alright? Do you feel sick? Maybe you should just skip this meeting and go home..." He suggested, leaving his hand there and making my cheeks burn.

I shrugged and replied, "I'm fine. The meeting isn't that long anyway. Even though I want to ditch, I don't think I will. You know me."

He chuckled but the worry was still written all over his l face. Hey, I can still think he's attractive, can't I? I mean, I'm not in love with the guy...any more.

"Okay, but if you feel the least bit faint...well, I'll make sure Edward takes you home straight away-"

I felt my mouth open to protest but Jasper shushed me.

"- Before you say anything I'll take a wild guess as to which questions are on your mind and answer them. One, I don't care if you don't want to go. I'm looking out for your safety here, Bella. Two, yeah I'll talk to Edward. He and I make up like brothers. He'll get over it. And finally, three...'

Jasper took a long pause and thought over what he was going to say.

"Even though you guys aren't the best of friends at the moment, I know he'll do it. He cares about you, really. He's been really curious about you. He wonders where you are and how you're doing. Edward thinks he's smooth and nonchalant about it but he really isn't. Trust me, Bella. He cares about you...'

I turned away from Jasper, trying to avoid the inevitable awkwardness after that little insight that made my heart flutter.

"...Probably more than he should," he whispered, eyes on the floor.

I lifted my gaze again, in surprise and stared at Jasper. "What did you say?"

He frowned and scrunched his face in confusion. "Nothing."

"Probably...Uh, never mind. I guess I'm just distant today. No, Jasper don't worry. I'll be fine," I said, smiling and trying to convey the truth.

It was hard because I didn't really know if I was going to be fine. The pissing headache just came back, crashing on my skull and pounding in my temples. What the Hell happened to the Advil effect?

A small smile lit up his face and I knew that he believed me. Jasper picked up his small backpack and walked out of the staff room door.

"See you Bella," he called back.

Then it registered in my mind. I was so shocked about what he said about Edward that I didn't even think about why he couldn't just drop me off. At least he knew where I lived.

"Jasper? What? You're not staying?" I asked, sounding rather desperate.

My stomach fell when Jasper shook his head and replied, with a smile in his voice, "I'm spending time with Alice. She needs to unwind a little."

"Then who is staying?" I demanded, my tone becoming more and more whiny.

He shrugged and laughed, "Have fun with Edward, Bella."

Then he was off and I was slumping, defeated, with my head buried in my hands. I looked up at the teasing clock and tried to use some hidden magic powers to make the hands go faster - possibly thirty minutes faster.

The clocked ticked away, as I sat there marking the English papers on Macbeth- rather tedious and depressing stuff really. Thirty minutes later I found myself in a room with all the teachers that really had no choice but to attend the meeting. It seems as though they didn't want to be here and couldn't come up with a good enough excuse.

"Bella, take a seat," called Kevin, that usual jovial vibe spreading across his face. I liked having Kevin as our Principal. He wasn't really intimidating towards the teachers but was capable of keeping 800 high school students in order. I mean, it could be worse.

I took a seat beside Mr Smith, the middle aged biology teacher that spent way too much time at work instead of with his family. He gave me a small smile which I returned and offered a cup of coffee which I declined.

It was usually like that with teachers I didn't really talk to; the usual greeting, the coffee offer and then the awkward silence as we waited for the rest of them to arrive.

"Bella, as you know, Mrs Moore is on long service leave and cannot direct the year 9 and 10 English-Drama production. I was wondering if you could possibly cover for her?" Kevin asked, knowing well enough that I would agree.

I beamed up at him and practically screamed, "Yes! I'd love to!"

The rest of the teachers in the room chuckled at my eager response and then entered Mr Edward Masen. He looked... blank. Tired.

"Aah, Edward. Now, I just spoke to Miss Swan here and she agreed to the job... rather, er eagerly. You two will be working together in this production and I'm hoping there will be no problems..."

I assume that he placed his gaze on me because of the fact that my eyes widened in surprise and my jaw all but hit the floor. Edward didn't look so much as troubled as I felt. He was indifferent. Like he expected and knew something like this was going to happen.

I shook my head, ridding myself of the feeling. "What happened to Mr Reid? He's not directing drama this year?"

Edward rolled his eyes and noticed what I was trying to do. He looked at me from across the room and put on a smile that said 'Not a chance, honey.'

Kevin shook his head and smiled, "Mr Reid, I assure you, has too much on his plate as is. He has to direct the year 12s and help them prepare for their high school certificate. I'm sure Edward here wont fail in taking up his bit, Bella."

"But are you sure the prince can handle giving up some of his precious time to conduct a few year nine kids? I mean, it must be so hard for him. So hard."

The words were out before I could even process what I was saying. I didn't even think about the fact that I was bagging out another staff member to the principal! Edward nodded, flashed a sarcastic grin and rolled his eyes once again. I threw back my own sarcastic grin which Kevin didn't seem to miss.

"Don't you trust me, Bella?" he asked, innocently.

I scoffed. "What do you think?"

He shrugged and gave Kevin a defeated, unknowing pout. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I thought you didn't like working with the school play?" I demanded sharply.

"I thought you didn't like working at all," he snapped back.

I glared at him with all the anger that was boiling under the surface.

"I thought you couldn't be any more of a sarcastic pussy!"

"I thought you couldn't be any more of a bitch!" He retorted, a smirk running across his angry features.

"I thought we weren't talking!"

"I thought we aren't talking!"

"I thought -"

Kevin spoke up and pulled us both out of our angry states. "Bella, Edward, can you come outside with me for a moment, please? Now."

I felt the colour drain out of my face. The rest of the staff peered at us with amused, worried expressions. I hadn't even thought about the consequences of picking a fight with Edward in front of the principal and at least half of my co-workers.

Edward and I both shared a glance and walked out, feeling the same feeling and having the same thought.

Kevin shut the door of the conference room behind him and turned to face us with disappointed than anything.

"You two are unbelievable! Edward, Bella, I don't know what's going on between the two of you but I assume that it's going to stop soon?" he questioned.

Edward and I shared another look and nodded. I saw the apple in his throat move and I was so surprised that it showed on my face. Edward Masen was scared.

"You two share this...undeniable affection for each other. I'd be blind and numb not to realise it but I thought I'd let you both know now..."

I blushed at his words and shifted my eyes from Edward to Kevin and then back to floor where it belonged, embarrassed, and away from the discomfort that Kevin just created.

"There's a strict policy on dating co-workers... It's to avoid disputes like these," explained Kevin, articulating the first of his words and eyeing the both of us with a superior air that I kind of respected and feared at the same time.

"It creates an unwanted atmosphere between the staff members and I don't want anything like this to happen again. Save it for outside of school, alright?" he continued, waiting for our response.

"Yes, sir."

That was all Edward and I could say. If I wasn't so angry with the man I'd probably jump in excitement at the sound that our voices made together.

"Good. Now, wait out here. Blow off some steam and, if possible, try and work it out before coming inside. Come up with a truce or something...again," Kevin stated with a final tone. I nodded and turned to Edward as soon as he disappeared behind the door of the conference room.

"Edward -"

"Bella -"

I stared at him and had to stop myself from getting lost in his eyes, as I usually would have. I could see my reflection in the incredible green and pulled my gaze from his own. There was something in the way that he looked at me. Sure, we were mad at each other. Sure we could call each other out and say really mean things.

But there was something in the way that we...the way that we were. Now I know, there's no way we could ever really hate each other.

"Bella -"

"Edward -"

You'd think that after a second time, we'd laugh or crack a smile at least. But something undeniable was going on and taking place beyond our own knowledge. There's no point in denying it. I guess we'll just have to push it back for a while.

No words were necessary. We'd come to an unspoken agreement. He walked in and I followed after him, into Kevin's speech about James K Private's progress.

Throughout the meeting, I couldn't focus on Kevin's words. I couldn't even focus on my own thoughts. Each time I'd think about something, Edward would take over at one point or another. And when I wasn't wondering about him and whether we were still arguing/bickering/fighting, I was gazing up at him or fighting the glare that was aimed at the other women who watched him as well. What surprised me most was that I would catch him staring too.

"What I may have forgotten to mention is that the year 8 camp is coming up in three months and we're looking for volunteers to watch over the kids. Don't be frightened. I know, they might not be the most... behaved grade, but they are genuinely nice children."

I laughed inwardly as I gazed across the room at some of the teachers' expressions. For some unknown reason, the majority of them seem to have the idea that those kids were another form of Swine Flu. I never ever really saw eye to eye with most of them, mind you. I loved the year 8s - they were gems.

"And, with that I guess I bid you all a good evening and see you tomorrow. Now, scoot," laughed Kevin, dismissing us with one of his typical 'I'm the good guy' ways.

As I stepped out the door, behind Lauren - surprised that she even bothered to come to this meeting at all, seeing as she only paid attention to two things, her nails and Edward - I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand. He was behind me and his warm hand pressed on my right shoulder, stopping me from moving.

I turned my face to see him and cocked my eyebrow in question.

"Oh, Edward, would you like to go out tonight? I know this really cool club and I can get us i-"

Edward shook his head and said as politely as possible, "- not tonight, Lauren."

"Maybe tomorrow then?" she suggested, determination clouding her eyes.

I shivered and fought to hide an amused grin, while Edward shook his head once more. "I'm going to be busy the whole week."

I was half expecting Edward, the gentleman that I knew he could be, to say sorry in the end but he didn't and that's when Lauren seemed to have caught on. It was the only reply she was going to give her. She flipped back her long, blonde hair and shrugged, her resolve seemed unwavering. Edward frowned and appeared disgusted as we both stared after she strut away.

"Edward?" I asked, turning my focus back on him.

He snapped out of his reverie and placed his gaze on me. I melted.

"There's something in the way you look at me," I said in a dreamy voice, not thinking about what I had just said until I was past the point of no return.

Edward gave me his beautiful crooked smile that I had grown to love. In the past few days, even though sometimes it wasn't directed to me, I would see that smile from miles away. It's as though the smile lured me in somehow.

We stayed in a comfortable silence, letting the clock tick and the floor fall beneath us. Woah, I was letting myself get into it again.

That's when he decided to speak, when the feeling had suddenly just fallen into the background. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled once more.

"Bella, I just want to say that I'm sorry."

I pursed my lips together, holding back the grin that threatened to break through.

"I overreacted, story of my life. I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't mean to say those things and I definitely didn't mean it. It's just that...well, I don't know. Things are not going the way that I'd hoped, especially between us... Bella, I, well, I think..."

I wanted so bad to just look away, but something within me just couldn't. Something within myself told me to stare into his eyes and see what was going on behind them. My heart almost dropped at what I found.

"Edward, stop. It's alright. I think I know what you're trying to say but can we just... just stop? We can't keep doing this. I mean, I know we only just met and everything but I feel like I've been on this rollercoaster ride with you for ages and I'm exhausted. One day, I think I might just like you but the next, we're bickering and fighting and saying things that we don't really mean. I want us to be...friends. I want this...kid pool relationship to stop," I whispered sadly, staring up at him as I tried so hard to let him see my reasons.

I suddenly felt like the leading lady in one cheesy romance soap opera. There was no other way of explaining how ridiculously torn I felt. There was also the fact that, my...whatever it was with Edward, moved as fast as those TV soaps. One day we're all pissed and the next we're liking each other... and then comes the big confrontation. Soon there will be tears. Lord help me when it gets to that stage of the game.

Edward's face fell but he seemed to have the same perception as I did. "So, you want me to just stop?"

"Stop."

He gave a small, sad smile and nodded. "If it makes you happy then I'll stop."

I returned his smile and tried to let him know that I was probably as pissed off with myself as he was. My heart just couldn't win this battle with my brain. I think I've just found a new enemy: my logic.

"And in return I will promise to be a better person to you," I replied, in some lame attempt to make the mood lighter.

Edward smiled another smile that didn't light up his eyes and nodded. "I promise I'll be a better person too."

I chuckled and nudge his shoulder with my own. "You can't do that because then I'll have to come up with something else in repay you for that too," I whined.

"Well, how about... you let me drive you home?" he asked.

I stood there, my face scrunched up, as I thought about the new stop policy that we - I - just created. Would this be breeching that policy? Did we really have any terms for the policy?

"Uh, sure. On the way I'll shout you some golden arches, how about that?"

Edward grinned, this time it reached his eyes, and he took my hand.

See what I mean? I create that border and he steps over it just because he can. All part of this fast moving drama I call life, I guess.

Oh well, Screw Stop...

And I thought so much about it too.

**EPOV**

I don't know how I got here or what went wrong. Someone please explain to me why Bella was driving my baby?

"Edward, you look terrified," she mocked me, removing her gaze from the road to meet my own. Although I usually loved her beautiful brown eyes, I'd rather them be on the task at hand.

"Bella! Keep your eyes on the freaking road!" I exclaimed. My hands clenched and I could almost feel them going white from holding so tight. It's not that Bella's driving was all together terrifying - it's the thought that someone other than me was driving my beauty.

Bella's beautiful laughed filled the car and she placed her attention back on the road. I couldn't believe myself. How had Bella gotten into that seat in the first place? How had she gotten the keys? How did she make me let her drive?

_Flashback_

"_Edward, I didn't know you drove a volvo!" she squealed, running up and all but patting the hood of the car._

_I laughed and stood beside her, taking her hand and opening the passenger door for her to take a seat. She didn't hop in. There was a cute, pensive expression across her face. I couldn't help but wonder._

"_What are you thinking?" I asked. _

_Bella stared at the car and then back at me, her eyes still alight with excitement and admiration...for the car. Then she stared at me, I fell into her depth-less eyes again. Bella pouted and her eyes were begging. Begging._

"_Oh Boy. No. N-n-n-o. No, no, no, no, no. No! This is where I ..."_

_Beautiful, puppy dog eyes._

"_Draw..."_

_One step closer._

"_The..."_

_Her face inches away from mine and her voice oh so enchanting, "Please, Edward..."_

"_Fine!"_

_She smiled innocently and before I knew it, she pushed me into the passenger seat and hopped into the drivers. That was when I felt the beginning of the end._

"Edward, why look so scared for? I'm not a reckless driver…promise," she giggled. I frowned and almost swore when the car in front of us came to a halt without warning. Thank God, we were at least five meters away from the dude.

"Edward! He was what? Ten meters away! Don't fret.'

"I don't fret. I stress," I said defiantly.

Bella rolled her eyes at me and didn't respond.

"Why are you so excited to drive a volvo anyway?" I asked.

She blushed and mumbled something that I didn't quite catch.

"What was that? I didn't get it?"

"Because it's the car that the guy drives in one of my favourite book series," she admitted. I stared at her in amazement for a moment and she had an annoyed expression on her face.

Then I burst out laughing.

The vision of her smile warmed me for a moment and I let my gaze drift out the window so as to not let her see me go all…weak.

Before, I almost let myself slip. I almost let myself speak. I almost let myself go.

For a moment, I thought that wasn't what I wanted.

Then, as I stared at her beauty, at her smile and the laughter in her eyes, I realised that I changed my mind. This is what I want.

Bella turned her head to face me once again and all thoughts about my baby vanished....almost.

"Eyes on the road, Bella," I warned. In return, Bella rolled her eyes and kept it there for the remainder of the ride.

As we were neared her house, which I'd only known because she told me so, I'd noticed the family friendly area in which she resided. I couldn't help but ask her about it. It was kind of like the area I'd always imagined but I would never live in that place alone. It would only be a constant reminder of the family that I want but don't have.

"You live here alone?" I asked, relieved to be off the road filled with cars; crazy, crazy cars and even crazier drivers.

She pulled up the driveway and nodded, sighing a sigh that sounded almost sad.

"Why?"

Bella faced me and frowned in confusion. "Why? Why what?"

"Why live here alone? I mean, you didn't look so happy about it. Aren't people usually meant to be... I dunno, rejoicing in the freedom or something?"

Her face hardened and I suddenly remember my manners. Maybe I was asking the wrong thing. Maybe she didn't want to tell me that story. Maybe there's some history that she didn't want to share. Too many maybes.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry or any -"

"Don't worry. I was just thinking about it. I guess, I mean, I, uh... Well, it's a long story..." Bella told me. She paused momentarily and appeared to be deep in thought.

"...would you like to come inside?"

I stared at her blankly, surprised, confused and delighted at the same time. But before I knew it, she had started going off at herself.

"Oh, I mean you don't have to. I didn't even think. Maybe you're going somewhere or maybe you've got to I don't know," she rambled, excusing herself and pulling off her safety belt. The click pulled me out of my sudden freeze.

I stopped her from moving by taking her hand in my own.

"Bella, I'd love to come in and see your house."

She smiled but looked slightly uneasy.

I got out of my beautiful Volvo and as soon as my feet made contact with ground, I ran to the hood and all but fell to my knees. I had to make sure there were no scratches and that she was alright.

As soon as I heard Bella's tinkling laughter behind me, I spun around and got off the floor, not the least bit ashamed by my actions.

"Aah, beautiful, beautiful land," I declared, teasing her driving skills.

Bella laughed and gestured towards the hood of my car. "Anything wrong?"

"Naah, she's alright," I told her.

"She?" laughed Bella, disbelief across her face.

In response, all I could do was shrug and take Bella to her front door. Bella pulled out her keys, which was chained to a large round Minnie Mouse key ring that read Disney Land. Another thing that I wanted to know about her.

Once she unlocked the front doors, I followed her in and was amazed by what I saw. I was expecting clean, yes. I was expecting pictures across the wall, yes. I was expecting it to be Bella-like, yes. And it was. But it was also so much more.

The house floored marble tiles and the hallway held a large mirror with a glass table beneath it that held up a vase of purple tulips. To my left, there was a door that, I assume, led to Bella's room. The cute, pink bunny slippers were kind of a giveaway.

To my right, there was a large room that I assumed was her entertainment area for guests and what not. Inside, there was a black grand piano and three blue and white couches that surrounded by another table, however this one was made of marble that had a glass surface sitting on top. It looked new, the whole room looked new.

Along the wall of the room, I spotted a row of about twelve photos of Bella at Cape York. There was a man with her, whom I suppose was her father. The resemblance was there. It was pictures of her growing up, from when she was a kid to her late teen years. The photos seemed to all be taken in the exact same spot, with around one years difference between one and the next. I thought it clever but when Bella noticed where my attention was placed, she groaned.

"What?" I inquired, but not surprised that she didn't exactly approve of those photos.

She shook her head and frowned. "My mother made me put them up. Charlie came by one year and saw them. At first, it was awkward and then, I don't know, I guess he was kind of touched, so I left them there."

I nodded and kept following her down the hallway, distracted by two other abstract paintings across her white walls. As I kept walking, I entered an area that I assume was the dining/living room. It was an open space with a round table in the center that would comfortably seat at least six people. There was also an expensive looking carpet that was placed underneath three other cream seats and another table, not unlike the one situated in the entertainment room, to the left of the dining area.

There was a beautiful kitchen beside the dining room and I noticed that it was probably the most used area I'd seen so far. Everything else seemed so pristine and untouched. I almost felt empty just standing there.

From where I stood, I saw the entrance of a hallway that, I assume, led to more rooms. There was also a TV room further north and a study area that I saw through the glass door in the left side of the TV room.

I knew one thing.

"You're rich." It wasn't even a question. It was a statement.

She shook her head, seeming to expect this reaction. "My parents have money. If it was up to me then I'd be living in the apartment far from here that I used to live in. As you can see, it's very empty here. Sure, there's pictures and whatever but other then that I guess you can say... I'm very bored."

I frowned. I couldn't help but notice how lonely Bella was. It was like she didn't like her home. She appreciated it, yeah, but I don't think she actually liked it.

"See, when you said that I was meant to rejoice in freedom or whatever, it doesn't really apply to me. I'm free in the sense that I don't live with my parents anymore but they don't let me live on my own, kind of. I mean, I don't talk to my mum anymore and I rarely ever see my dad, but they send me all this money and all these things to make up for it. They pay for rent, they send me money almost every week to pay for the bills. They practically still pay for my groceries and so much more," she told me, seemingly upset by the way things played. I didn't see what was so wrong with it but I guess I had _my _freedom.

"So why didn't you just tell them that you didn't need it?" I asked.

Bella sighed and exasperated sigh and continued. "I did...when I first moved out. It was the best feeling, I think. For the first time I worked for my money. For the first time I was on my own. For the first time I had a job that provided for me. But there was this once when I was in a little trouble, my parents found out and then yeah, they just never trusted me to be independent again. Trust me, I think my life savings is at least double the amount of the average 23 year old."

"And you don't like that because...?"

I felt so stupid asking that but I saw something that she wasn't telling me. Something more than just the whole independent, I want to do everything on my own story that I was being given.

She moved to the living area and sat down on one of the cream coloured chairs, taking her shoes off and gesturing for me to do the same. I sat in the couch to her right and urged for her to continue.

"Because...I was a spoilt, rich kid that depended on them too much. As a little girl, it was always family first, or so I thought. We did everything together. As I grew up, when I was about 12 years old or something, it just became me and my dad. That's why I think my mum and I aren't exactly on the best of terms. She and I never really saw eye to eye and I never took much time to know her as another woman. But when I turned sixteen, I started drifting from my dad too. My parents were fighting a lot more and I guess I refused to believe what was right before my eyes. They separated when I was sixteen and I took it a whole lot easier than I would've thought. Though they weren't together, Charlie and Renee were civil towards each other and I think that helped me a little..."

Bella stopped a little and tried to look bored of the story. Something told me that she was hurt by it.

"You don't have to. I'm sorry if I-"

"My mum only married my dad for his money. It took me 19 years to figure that one out. It took me three years after their separation to come to terms with the fact. It's taken me even up 'till now to forgive her. I still haven't. I hate being given the money because I don't want to live off another's fortune. I don't want to be like my mum. I don't want to depend on anyone else. It's not just my parents but anyone in general. I depended on them as a child and I hate depending on them now. It only brought disappointment from one of them and guilt from the other. Story of my life"

I stared at Bella and didn't know what to say exactly. So I didn't say anything. I wrapped my arms around her and let her head rest on my shoulder. It was silent...until I heard her whimper and cry.

"I just miss them so much."

There was the swinging sound of a door opening and then the one person that I'd rather not have seen us in this position.

"Bella babe! I need you to do me a huge favour. I need you to be my Maid of Hono- woah. Edward! What did you do?!"

**So, what do you think? A thousand apologies for the late update - updates, really. I don't know how I can help myself but I'm going to have to. I know that this story's going kind of slow atm. Bella and Edward won be 'together-together' for a while but there's going to be loads of BxE moments and nearshots, if that helps. What can I say? I like drama. I also like Jealous Edward ;) clue clue.  
Reviews! :D any ideas? Oh, I chose to follow the advice of thanks! Just want to add more pranks over Alice cause I can.. haha. I appreciate all your reviews! Love them !!! Love you guys !!!**


End file.
